La Destinée Des Elus SAISON 2
by sabrina9
Summary: Des nouveaux élèves, un nouveau danger, les cartes disparaissent... Sakura et Lionel arriverontils à la fin de leur périple?
1. Grosse fatigue

_**LA DESTINEE DES ELUS**_

_**(SAISON 2)**_

_NOUVEAUX PERSONNAGES_

- **Christopher Dazou**

Date de naissance : 31 octobre

Groupe sanguin : AB

Matières préférées : Aucune

Matières détestées : Aucune

Club : Aucun

Couleur préférée : Noir

Fleur préférée : Fleur de cerisier

Aime : Sakura

Déteste : Lionel

Voudrait…. : Mystère mais en partie, sortir avec Sakura

- **Jacynthe Dazou**

Date de naissance : 31 octobre

Groupe sanguin : AB

Matières préférées : Aucune

Matières détestées : Aucune

Club : Aucun

Couleur préférée : Mauve-noir

Fleur préférée : Pivoine

- **Félicia Dazou**

Date de naissance : 31 octobre

Groupe sanguin : AB

Matières préférées : Aucune

Matières détestées : Aucune

Club : Aucun

Couleur préférée : Rouge

Fleur préférée : Fleur de cerisier

**_Chapitre 1 : Grosse fatigue_**

Le week-end commença pour nos héros, nous sommes au lendemain de la transformation des cartes, Sakura dort près de son seul et unique amour, Lionel

Lionel : Réveille-toi mon cœur

Sakura se réveilla péniblement, la veille avait été très dure, elle était morte pendant environ 10 minutes et ça laissait des traces, notamment sa fatigue, elle avait dormi 12h, il était midi

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Je suis là

Sakura se tourna vers lui, il lui caressait les cheveux

Sakura : Bonjour

Lionel : Bonjour mon amour

Sakura : Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

Lionel : Assez, comment te sens-tu ?

Sakura : Bien, mais je suis très fatiguée

Lionel : C'est compréhensible

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra

Océane : Bonjour Sakura, bonjour maître

Sakura et Lionel : Bonjour Océane

Océane : Vous avez faim ?

Sakura : Oh, Oui !

Lionel : On descend

Océane : Non, je vous monterai quelque chose

Lionel : Merci

Sakura : Non, on descendra plus tard

Océane : D'accord

Océane sortit et referma la porte

Lionel : Sakura, je peux te poser une question ?

Sakura s'allongea sur le chasseur qui rougit un peu

Sakura : Je t'écoute

Lionel : Tu m'aimes ?

La japonaise releva sa tête et l'embrassa

Sakura : Plus que ma vie

Lionel : Et Justin ?

Sakura posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme

Sakura : Justin était une carte de Clow, mon attirance envers lui résultait des pouvoirs qui émanaient de lui, il me brouillait l'esprit et le cœur, en plus, je ne devais pas trop m'approcher de toi, le combat en aurait été que trop dur, je voulais t'épargner trop de souffrance, je préférais que tu me détestes. Justin s'est servit de mon amour pour toi, il s'en nourrissait en quelque sorte, mais plus il me volait cet amour, moins je t'aimais et je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui. Là où il n'a pas compris, c'est que je t'aimais encore malgré ce qu'il faisait, je ne devais en principe, ne plus rien ressentir pour toi et pourtant….Il est devenu fou à cause de ça, mon amour pour toi était sans limite, c'est ce qui l'a rendu mauvais. Je pense qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il voulait juste rester auprès de moi, de plus, c'était aussi un moyen de t'atteindre directement. J'ai fait une erreur, j'ignorais l'existence de cette carte, seule Séléna était au courant

Lionel : Je comprends

Sakura : Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'aides

Lionel : A quoi ?

Sakura : D'abord à me lever

Il se leva et porta Sakura dans ses bras, elle attrapa une robe

Lionel : Où voulez vous aller maîtresse ?

Elle lui sourit

Sakura : Dans la salle de bain

Il l'y conduisit

Sakura : Passe me reprendre s'il te plaît

Lionel : Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Sakura : Pourquoi ? Tu veux rester avec moi pour t'en assurer ?

Il rougit violemment et sortit, il se rendit dans sa chambre, il y trouva l'ourson qu'il lui avait offert autrefois et une photo d'eux, Lionel avait le même dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir pendant de longues minutes

Voix : Lionel ?

Il se rendit à la salle de bain

Lionel : Oui ?

Sakura : J'ai fini

Lionel ouvrit la porte, elle s'était changée et lavée

Lionel : Je te dépose dans ta chambre et je fais de même

Sakura : Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans le tiroir du bas, dépose-moi dans la chambre de Thomas plutôt

Il s'exécuta puis retourna dans la salle de bain, assise sur le lit de son frère, elle essaya de se relever, ses jambes tremblaient, elle se tena au mur et ouvrit son placard

Sakura : Bon alors ? Thomas et Lionel doivent faire à peu près la même taille, elle fouilla dedans

La porte s'ouvrit et Thomas apparut

Thomas : Alors petit monstre, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là ?

Sakura : Bonjour quand même !

Thomas : Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

Sakura : Des vêtements propres pour Lionel !

Thomas : Et c'est les miens qu'il doit porter ?

Sakura : Et oui !…j'ai vu maman Thomas

Son frère la regarda, surpris

Sakura : Ben quoi ? Tu la vois bien toi

Thomas : C'est vrai, depuis que mes pouvoirs me sont revenus, je me sens mieux et c'est grâce à toi, petite sœur, merci

Sakura : J'ai juste gagné en pouvoir, c'est tout, c'est pour ça que Yué t'a rendu les tiens !

Thomas : Merci quand même

Sakura tomba à terre

Thomas : Sakura !

Lionel arriva à ce moment

Lionel : Sakura !

Sakura : Ca va, juste un peu de fatigue

Lionel la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la coucha sur son lit

Sakura : Ah non ! Or de question de rester couché toute la journée !

Thomas arriva et donna des vêtements propres à Lionel

Thomas : Tiens morveux

Lionel : Merci Thomas

Il s'en alla

Sakura : Ca te dérange de faire le taxi pour moi ?

Lionel : Je ne pense pas si….

Sakura : Si quoi ?

Lionel : Si tu m'embrasses

Elle ne se fit pas prier, le chasseur sépara ses lèvres de celle de Sakura, il enleva son tee-shirt et Sakura rougit d'un coup, il rigola

Lionel : Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois ainsi pourtant !

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée

Lionel : Je voudrais que tu soignes cette plaie

Sakura releva la tête et s'assit, sur son torse, une longue entaille qui descendait jusque sur son ventre

Sakura : Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

Lionel : La chasse est très efficace !

Sakura : Carte du soin !

La carte soigna Lionel

Sakura : Je suis vraiment désolé !

Lionel prit Sakura dans ses bras et l'embrassa, elle l'entraîna avec elle sur le lit, ils se séparèrent ensuite mais Sakura repartit pour un deuxième baiser, chaque fois qu'il détachait ses lèvres de celles de la japonaise, elle se relançait dans un autre baiser

Lionel(à bout de souffle) : Sakura, j'adore t'embrasser mais là, il me faut une pause !

Sakura(souriant) : Excuse-moi

Elle regarda à la porte à l'entente d'un bruit

Sakura : Tiffany ?

Lionel se releva de sur Sakura

Tiffany(en train de filmer) : Il s'en passe des choses ici !

Sakura rougit et Lionel enfila le tee-shirt de Thomas, il prit Sakura sur son dos

Lionel : On va manger ?

Elle aquiessa, ils descendirent les escaliers suivit de près par Tiffany et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger

Dominique : Vous êtes réveillés ?

Sakura : Bonjour papa

Lionel : Bonjour monsieur

Kero : Et moi alors ?

Sakura : Bonjour Kero

Le petit gardien s'envola vers sa maîtresse

Kero : Bonjour pitchoune, salut morveux

Lionel : Bonjour Kero

Kero s'étrangla avec sa part de gâteau

Kero : Tu m'as appelé comment ?

Lionel : Kero, c'est ton nom à ce que je sache !

Il déposa la maîtresse sur une chaise, elle l'embrassa en guise de remerciements

Kero(désespéré) : Tu peux pas me faire ça, quand je t'appelle morveux, tu dois dire peluche !

Sakura tomba à la renverse

Kero : Ben quoi, les engueulades avec ce gamin m'ont manqué !

Sakura : Où est Matthieu ?

Matthieu : Ici

Il surgit de la cuisine

Matthieu : Comment tu te sens ?

Sakura : Très fatigué

Tiffany : C'est normal

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans la joie lorsque quelqu'un sonna, Thomas alla ouvrir

Thomas : Salut, vas-y rentre, la petite réunion de famille se trouve dans la salle à manger

Anthony rentra et se rendit à celle-ci

Anthony : Bonjour tout le monde

Tous : Bonjour Anthony

Sakura : Je suis désolé, tu sais, pour hier

Anthony : De quoi ? Tu as tenu ton rôle de maître des cartes à la perfection et j'en suis très fier

Océane : Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Tiffany(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) : Les boutiques, j'ai de nouvelles idées de costumes et j'ai besoin de tissus !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse

Lionel : Et je me balade Sakura sur le dos toute la journée ?

Matthieu : Lionel a raison, Sakura n'est pas en état !

Sakura : Je me sens en pleine forme !

Elle essaya de se lever et réussit à tenir difficilement sur ses jambes

Sakura : Vous voyez ?

Mais elle déchanta tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle tomba, heureusement, son frère ayant prévu le coup, la rattrapa

Thomas : T'es une vraie tête de mule !

Tout le monde rigola

Sakura : Rien ne vous empêche de vous promener, je resterais là et je vous préparerais un super dîner pour ce soir !

Dominique : Tu ne tiens même pas debout !

Lionel : Je peux rester l'aider !

Anthony : Dis plutôt que ça t'arrange !

Matthieu : Je pense que Sakura a raison, nous allons faire des courses et la laisser se reposer

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa maîtresse qui lui sourit en retour

Dominique : Je vais travailler, je serai à l'université en cas de problème

Il partit donc avec les autres laissant Sakura et Lionel seuls, lorsque la maison fut vide, Sakura essaya de se lever de sa chaise mais Lionel la prit dans ses bras

Lionel : Où veux-tu aller ?

Sakura : Dans ma chambre

Il conduisit la maîtresse dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit

Lionel : Tu m'inquiètes, Saku….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura l'embrassais déjà

Sakura : On a trop de temps à rattraper

Lionel : Mais…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, il sentit l'envie de sa compagne de se retrouver près de lui et s'allongea, la ramenant sur lui pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres brûlantes de désir. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui ?

Sakura : Je veux qu'on se marie et qu'on aie des enfants !

Lionel s'étouffa sur ses mots et se releva brusquement, elle lui avait balancé ça en pleine figure, comme s'il venait de se recevoir un verre d'eau froide sur la tête, il cherchait ses mots et hésitait puis, pris la parole

Lionel : Sakura, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Lionel : On est ….encore un peu jeune…pour ça, enfin,….c'est que….

Sakura fit mine de bouder

Lionel : Mais tu auras tout ce que tu demandes, je te le promets

Elle détourna la tête

Lionel : Tu me fais la tête ?

Elle étouffa un petit rire, il savait qu'elle le taquinait et se jeta littéralement sur elle, comme un animal, et lui mordilla le cou, elle rigola, il commença à la chatouiller, elle se tordit de rire

Sakura : Lionel, arrête ! J'en peux plus !

Il arrêta et s'assit, elle se blottit contre lui


	2. Reves de mort

**_CHAPITRE 2 : REVES DE MORT_**

Lionel : Il faut que tu te reposes pour être en pleine forme

Sakura : Mais j'ai pas envie !

Lionel la berça en lui susurrant des mots doux puis, elle finit par s'assoupir. Il se leva et la couvrit correctement pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, il se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une douche, il se sentait mal depuis hier, le fait qu'il ait tué Sakura lui pesait terriblement sur le cœur.

Il fait noir, tout noir, les ténèbres ne sont que lumière à côtés de cette noirceur si profonde, des murmures, on chuchote des choses, mais elle ne comprend rien, elle marche, le sol est gelé, comme la glace, elle tourne en rond, elle est perdue

Sakura : Que se passe t-il ? Où suis-je ?

Voix lointaine : Bonjour petite élue

Sakura : Qui…..qui êtes vous ?

Voix(de plus en plus proche) : Tu le sauras très bientôt

Elle se retourne dans tous les sens mais ne voit rien, elle n'aperçoit que 2 yeux qui la fixent, elle recule, il rigole, ses yeux, aussi bleus que l'océan et pourtant, aussi froid que la mort, elle se perd dans ce regard, elle est en transe et ressens soudain une violente douleur à la poitrine, elle hurle

Sakura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Lionel se figea, Sakura venait de crier, il sortit de sa douche, eut à peine le temps de mettre une serviette sur sa taille et se précipita aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, il fut stupéfait, Sakura lévitait devant lui, à 1 mètre du sol, ses yeux en transe puis retomba dans les bras de Lionel, il l'allongea sur le lit et la regarda. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et regarda le liquide qui perlait sur son menton, rouge, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, du…sang. Il prit son pouls, il était faible et irrégulier, mais il était là, c'était le principal. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et il sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se réveille aussi brutalement, elle avait du mal à respirer, et toussait, il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer.

Lionel : Calme-toi mon amour, tout va bien, je suis là

Il sentit une chaleur humide sur son épaule et comprit de suite, Sakura était en larmes, elle essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il la regarda de nouveau, le sang avait disparu, il ne restait aucune trace, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un mirage

Lionel : C'est rien, je suis là, calme-toi

Elle finit par s'apaiser un peu

Sakura : Ne….ne me laisse plus toute seule, Lionel, j'ai peur, il…..il….. ses yeux….

Lionel ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, elle ne faisait référence qu'à une personne dont elle avait peur et dont les yeux la terrifiaient

Lionel : Sakura, ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar

Elle se calma pour de bon

Lionel : Je vais me changer, je reviens

Sakura(la voix tremblante) : Non, Lionel….reste, s'il te plaît

Lionel comprit que Sakura était vraiment dans tous ses états, jamais elle n'avait eu peur comme ça auparavant

Lionel : Je t'emmène ?

Elle sourit à ses paroles et fut soulagée de lui avoir, pendant une seconde, fait penser à autre chose qu'à son rêve. Il déposa Sakura dans la salle de bain avec lui, elle se tourna pour qu'il se change

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui ?

Sakura : Tu promets de toujours être là pour moi ?

Lionel se posta devant la jeune fille

Lionel : Je te le promets

Ils se sourirent

Sakura : On descend ?

Lionel(hésitant) : Je ne sais pas

Sakura : S'il te plaît !

Lionel(souriant) : Faut que tu réussisses à me convaincre !

Sakura : Est-ce que ça, ça ira ?

Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque et rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, puis finit par l'embrasser passionnément, il lui prit la taille et remonta doucement la long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant délicatement tout son dos. Elle se libéra en première de leur étreinte, laissant Lionel sur sa fin

Sakura : Alors ?

Lionel fut un peu vexé que ce baiser ce soit terminer si vite

Lionel : Pas assez long !

Sakura le tapa gentiment et il rigola

Lionel : T'as gagné, je t'emmène

Il porta Sakura jusqu'en bas

Sakura : Il est déjà 4h ?

Lionel : Et oui !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à manger ce soir ?

Lionel : Laisse-moi faire !

Sakura : Et moi ?

Lionel la déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine où elle s'assit

Lionel : Tu restes près de moi

Lionel préparait le dîner avec enthousiaste, tous leurs ennuis étaient finis et ils étaient ensemble comme autrefois, ils s'aimaient après tout, elle lui avait pardonné sa mort prématuré qu'il lui avait causé

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Hum ?

Sakura : Ca te fait quoi d'être le nouveau maître des cartes ?

Lionel : Ca me fait plaisir

Sakura(ironique) : Ca se voit, tu as l'air d'un enthousiasme !

Lionel : Autrefois, c'était ma priorité, aujourd'hui, c'est toi

Sakura fut attendrit par les mots du jeune homme

Lionel : J'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas les cartes, bien au contraire !

Sakura : Je n'en ai jamais douté

Lionel : Tiens, goûte ça

Il lui fit goûter le plat qu'il était en train de préparer

Sakura : C'est vraiment délicieux !

Il l'embrassa et retourna à ses occupations

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Quoi ?

Sakura : Nos ennuis commencent

Lionel se retourna vers la maîtresse

Lionel : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sakura : La prophétie est en marche

Lionel : Sakura, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard, tu es fatiguée….de quelle prophétie parles-tu ?

Sakura : Du chaos, des milliers de morts, un monde en ruine où amour et bonheur n'existent plus

Elle descendit du comptoir d'où elle était assise et se mit debout, juste devant lui

Lionel : Tu es encore fragile

Sakura : L'avenir du monde dépend de nous

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, les mots n'étaient pas utiles, ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, il la prit par la taille et l'enlaça tendrement, s'enivrant de son doux parfum, effleurant sa peau d'une agréable douceur, il libéra une de ses mains et lui caressa les cheveux, elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de bien-être

Voix : On est rentré !

Les 2 amoureux se retournèrent, tout le monde arriva sauf Anthony et son père

Sakura : Alors, c'était bien ?

Tiffany : Oui, heureusement que j'ai une carte de crédit !

Elle déposa une dizaine de paquets sur la table

Sakura : Euh…Tiffany, il te fallait autant de choses ?

Tiffany : Bien sûr ! Ta couleur préféré est le rose, alors, il fallait que j'achète du tissu de cette couleur mais Lionel, c'est le vert, et puis mon Anthony, c'est le noir, sans parler de tous les rubans et autres petits détails, et puis j'ai vu d'autres choses tellement belles, que je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai dévalisé les magasins

Voix : Ca pour dévaliser, tu as dévalisé !

Quelqu'un s'avança les bras tellement chargé de paquets que Sakura ne vit pas qui étais-ce, la personne déposa tous les paquets sur la table, et ils virent alors notre cher Anthony

Anthony : Lionel, la prochaine fois que Tiffany veut faire les boutiques, rappelle moi ce jour mémorable, que je me fasse porter malade !

Lionel éclata de rire

Thomas : Alors morveux, qu'est-ce tu as fait à dîner ?

Lionel : Une de mes spécialité !

Thomas : C'est sûrement empoisonné !

Sakura : Thomas ! C'est délicieux, je viens de goûter

Thomas : Apprête toi à mourir dans les 5 secondes qui suivent !

Sakura s'écroula soudain dans les bras de Lionel, inconsciente

Thomas : Sakura ! Je parlais pas au sens propre !

Océane : T'es vraiment crétin !

Ils se précipitèrent tous autour d'elle, Lionel la porta sur le canapé du salon

Yué : Sakura !

Kero : Que lui arrive t-il ?

Lionel pris son pouls, il était tout à fait normal

Tiffany : Ca doit être la fatigue

Lionel : Il faut que je vous dise, tout à l'heure….

Lionel leur raconta ce qui c'était passé

Voix : Sakura ! Sakura !

Sakura se retourna

Sakura : Clow ?

Autre voix : Oui Sakura

Sakura : Maman ?

Clow : Puise en ton amour

Nathalie : Il est toute ta force

Clow et Nathalie : Tout ira bien, aie confiance en toi

Ils s'éloignèrent

Sakura : Revenez, ne partez pas !

Elle se réveilla

Yué : Sakura !

Kéro : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Ou…oui

Thomas(inquiet) : T'es sûr petite sœur ?

Sakura : Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas

Dans une sombre pièce d'un endroit secret……

Voix : Tu devrais petite élue

Voix 2 : C'est maintenant que l'on s'amuse !

Voix 3 : Oui, tout est en marche

A table, ils discutaient, Sakura se leva soudain et ils la regardèrent tous, elle prit une voix grave

Sakura : Je suis désolé de gâcher les festivités mais l'heure est grave, je dois tout vous dire quelque chose

Ils furent tous étonnés sauf Yué et Kéro, Sakura avaient invité tous ses amis, Tyler et Stéphanie s'étaient joints à eux

Sakura : Si j'ai fait de Lionel le nouveau maître des cartes, ce n'est pas par hasard

Lionel la regarda

Sakura : Normalement, j'aurai dû attendre Séléna mais elle n'est pas là, je vais donc vous raconter toute l'histoire. Il y a 5 ans, Séléna s'est présenté à moi et m'a dit qu'elle était l'ange de la destinée, elle venait de notre futur, un futur où le monde n'est rien d'autre que l'enfer incarné, tout n'est que ruine et les hommes ont été réduit en esclavage, ce chaos est gouverné par un être abjecte, n'ayant ni pitié, ni cœur. Elle m'a dit que j'avais un devoir à accomplir : sauver le monde, elle m'a dit que le temps jouait pour moi, je devais désigner un nouveau chasseur pour qu'il devienne le maître du second livre de Clow, je ne voyais qu'une personne capable de relever ce défi

Elle posa les yeux sur Lionel qui lui sourit

Sakura : J'au donc tout organisé pour que Lionel devienne le nouveau maître, ce ne fut pas facile mais j'ai finalement réussit.

Anthony l'interrompit

Anthony : Sakura, laisse-moi terminer………


	3. La prophétie des élus

**_CHAPITRE 3 : LA PROPHETIE DES ELUS_**

****

Sakura sourit

Sakura : Ca y est, tu te souviens ?

Anthony : Il y a longtemps de cela, le mal incarné est apparu dans le monde, il est sortit des enfers, un grand magicien a décidé de sauver le monde, il a réunit des sorciers et ils ont combattu ensemble, malheureusement, un des leurs perdit la vie, il transmit donc tous ses pouvoirs au grand sorcier qui était leur chef avant de mourir, avec l'aide de ceux qui restaient, ils ont réussit à l'emprisonner dans une autre dimension, condamné à errer, le mal a tout de même jurer de se venger et il a lancé une prophétie disant qu'il reviendrait, l'ange de la destinée a essayé de conjurer ce mauvais sort en modifiant sa prophétie et en ajoutant que les élus, les puissants magiciens que le monde ait connu se dresseraient sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de nuire dans les temps futurs

Dominique : Comment sais-tu tout ça Anthony ?

Anthony : Parce que le magicien ayant rassemblé d'autres magiciens et combattu le mal, c'était moi, autrefois

Sakura : Toi et 4 des plus puissants magiciens au monde

Anthony : Nous avions décidé d'enfermer nos pouvoirs dans des cartes magiques pour que nos successeurs héritent de nos pouvoirs, mais le 5ème magicien ne put le faire parce qu'il est mort trop tôt et c'est la raison pour laquelle, il y a deux livres de Clow, le deuxième livre contient les pouvoirs du 5ème magicien

Lionel : Il y a donc 3 autres maîtres des cartes

Tyler : Et ben ça alors !

Tiffany : Vive les costumes !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse

Sakura : Notre véritable mission est de retrouver les 3 autres, de combattre le mal et de gagner, le regard d'Anthony s'assombrit alors

Thomas : C'est donc pour ça qu'on est venu voir le morveux ?

Lionel : Qui t'appelle morveux ?

Thomas : A ton avis !

Kero rigola

Lionel et Thomas : Oh, toi la peluche, arrête de te marrer !

Kero(vexé) : Qui vous appelez peluche ?

Il reprit sa forme originelle et une chicane entre les 3 commença

Yué : Ils ne changeront jamais

Il regarda Océane qui rougit puis détourna la tête

Yué ?

Tiffany : Ah ! l'amour!

Tyler, Anthony, Stéphanie, Lionel et ses 2 gardiens rentrèrent après dîner

Chez Lionel

Anthony(pense) : Sakura……Pardonne-moi

Sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle était trop soucieuse pour, Kero sortit de son tiroir(elle lui a fait une nouvelle chambre qu'il adore parce qu'elle est plus grande !)

Kero : Tu dors pas ?

Sakura : Non

Kero : Tu devrais, il est tard

Sakura se leva et s'habilla

Kero : Où tu vas ?

Sakura : Me promener

Kero : Certainement pas, pas toute seule

Elle se retourna vers son gardien et leva la main vers lui, il s'endormit dans la seconde, elle l'embrassa

Sakura : Pardonne moi Kero, mais j'ai besoin de solitude

Elle sortit par la fenêtre et se rendit sur la tour de Hong Kong, elle s'assit sur le rebord et réfléchit mais les secondes devenaient des minutes et les minutes des heures, elle finit par s'assoupir

Voix : On se retrouve

Sakura : Qui est là ?

Elle perçut alors des yeux bleus, les mêmes que la dernières fois, qui l'observaient

Voix : Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connaît

Sakura : Que veux-tu encore ?

Voix : As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

Sakura : Oui, et la réponse est non

Voix : Dommage

Sakura : Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant ?

Voix : Parce que

Une main s'approcha de Sakura, la main de cette personne aux yeux bleus, elle se posa sur son épaule et la descendit jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine, il lui entailla légèrement le haut du sein droit et elle saigna, elle ne bougeait même pas

Voix : Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, je m'infiltre en toi à chaque seconde qui passe

La personne se plaça derrière Sakura, elle sentit des frissons de douleurs dans tous le corps, la personne prit le sang de Sakura sur ses doigts qu'il ramena à ses lèvres puis y goûta

Voix : Bientôt, tu me rejoindra de toi-même, ce n'est qu'une question de temps

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait

Sakura(étonné) : Mais, je ne suis plus dans ma chambre ?

Lionel : En effet

Sakura se retourna, Lionel arriva et lui apporta le petit déjeuner

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi Lionel ?

Lionel : Il se trouve, qu'apparemment, nous avons eu la même idée hier soir quand je t'ai trouvé endormie, je t'ai ramené chez moi parce qu'il était tard, j'ai appelé chez toi pour prévenir ce matin

Sakura lui sourit, il posa le plateau sur son bureau

Lionel : Tu as faim ?

Sakura : Pas vraiment

Il s'assit près d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule après s'être posté à côté de lui

Lionel : Je sens que quelque chose te travaille

Sakura : Pas du tout

Lionel : Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?

Sakura(souriant) : Bien sûr

Lionel : Tu devrais te préparer, j'ai convoqué tout le monde pour une réunion sur la situation

Sakura : Naaan !

Lionel : Oh que si !

Sakura(secouant la tête) : Je veux pas !

Sakura se leva et Lionel se mit à sa poursuite, il finit par l'attraper et elle l'embrassa

Lionel : J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ?

Sakura(d'un air innocent) : Quand je fais quoi ?

Lionel : Quand tu m'embrasses pour me déstabiliser

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux

Sakura : Ose dire que tu n'apprécies pas !

Lionel la porta dans son lit et elle s'allongea sur lui

Lionel : J'aime trop t'embrasser

Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner, il continuait de l'embrasser

Lionel : Sakura, je viens de m'habiller !

Elle n'écoutait rien de ce que Lionel lui disait, elle continuait sa tâche et lui caressa le torse, chose qui ne le laissa pas de marbre, il s'avança pour saisir ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau

Voix : Hum hum

Ils se séparèrent et virent Tyler avec Anthony à la porte

Tyler(avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) : Désolé de vous déranger mais on a des choses plus urgentes à régler, il me semble

Sakura(toute rouge) : On….on arrive

Ils sortirent mais le couple les entendis rire dans le couloir. Lionel plongea dans le regard de Sakura et lui vola un baiser

Lionel : Et maintenant, il faut que tu te lèves

Elle se leva, boudeuse, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou

Lionel(lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : On reprendra ça plus tard

Il sortit de la chambre accompagné de Sakura et la conduisit à la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et Lionel rejoignit les autres dans le salon

Tyler : Aurait-on manqué quelque chose ?

Lionel lui lança un regard noir

Anthony(souriant) : Détend toi Lionel

Lionel : D'habitude, on frappe avant d'entrer !

Anthony : On a frappé !

Lionel(pas très convaincu) : C'est vous qui le dite ! Encore en train d'espionner !

Tiffany arriva avec les 2 gardiens de son amie

Tiffany : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tyler : Rien, juste une histoire de garçon

Dans la salle de bain, Sakura se lavait et sentit une douleur sur sa poitrine, elle enleva son tee-shirt et vit avec atrocité une entaille sur sa poitrine

Sakura : Oh, non, pas ça !

Anthony embrassa Tiffany et Sakura arriva peu après, Anthony et Tyler la fixèrent, sourire aux lèvres

Sakura(très très gênée) : Bonjour tout le monde

Kero(très fâché) : C'est pas gentil Sakura, je me suis inquiété moi !

Matthieu : Calme-toi Kero

Sakura : Excuse-moi mon Kero, comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

Kero : Avec des tonnes de gâteaux !

Lionel(tout bas) : Un vrai goinfre !

Kero(qui avait entendu) : Qu'est-ce t'as dit morveux ?

Lionel : Que t'es un goinfre peluche !

Kero : Répète un peu ?

Lionel : Peluche, peluche, peluche !

Sakura : Stoooooooooooooooooop !

Il s'arrêtèrent de suite

Anthony : Même avec tes pouvoirs solaires, tu ne peux toujours pas t'empêcher de te disputer avec lui, Lionel

Lionel et Kero se montrèrent du doigt mutuellement

Kero et Lionel : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Pendant ce temps, 3 ombres riaient dans une pièce aussi sombre que les ténèbres

Voix : Elle adore déjà !

Voix 2 : Je lui réserve bien mieux, elle nous rejoindra de son plein gré, n'est-ce pas Valendra ?

Valendra : Il faut embobiner sa copine aussi

Voix 2 : Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un être humain !

Valendra : Tu n'as rien compris Brine ! Veux-tu bien lui expliquer Stéphano ?

Stéphano : Valendra a raison, il faut que ces 2 pestes nous rejoignent, l'humaine qui la suit est comme ils appellent ça « une amie », elle peut faire changer de camps l'élue, elle est indispensable

Brine : Si tu le dis

Stéphano : Ca devient très intéressant !

Le petit groupe était donc réunis chez Lionel, ils discutaient tous du même sujet : où trouver les 3 autres maîtres des cartes, Anthony regarda Sakura, elle lui sourit en retour mais il garda son air sérieux

Anthony(pense) : Pourquoi toi Sakura ?

Tiffany : A quoi penses-tu trésor ?

Anthony sortit de sa rêverie et sourit à son amoureuse

Anthony : A quoi d'autre à part toi ?

Elle l'embrassa, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient aussi heureux l'un que l'autre, jamais de disputes, étant tous les 2 de nature calme, ils étaient bien, et ça se voyait. Yué se retrouva entre Ruby et Misandra, quelque peu mal à l'aise tandis que Kero se disputait avec Gothar et Isis à propos de sucrerie( pour pas changer !). Quelqu'un frappa et une grande dame, très belle rentra, c'était la mère de Lionel. Elle sourit à tout le monde et regarda Sakura, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et la jeune fille s'exécuta, elles sortirent toutes les 2 et chacun reprit sa conversation sauf Anthony, perdu dans ses pensées, qui les regardait sortir de la pièce

Ylande : Je suis ravi de te connaître Sakura, je suis Ylande, la mère de Lionel

Sakura : C'est un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer

Elles sortirent à l'extérieur, dans le jardin, pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger

Ylande : J'ai tout de suite senti ton aura, depuis ton arrivée à Hong Kong, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance

Sakura : C'est vrai, c'est à cause de la capture des cartes

Ylande : Tu as fait un excellent travail, je te félicite, former Lionel n'est pourtant pas de tout repos !

Elles se sourirent

Ylande : Quand Lionel est rentré du Japon, après la capture de la carte scellée, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il avait changé

Sakura : Pardonnez moi mais je voulais….

Elle l'interrompit

Ylande : Je sais, tu ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, tu sais, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien

Sakura : J'en doute fort cette fois-ci

Ylande : Je connais toute l'histoire, mes prédictions me l'ont révélé, je sais tout ce que tu dois accomplir et la prophétie, tu es maître de ton destin Sakura, et même si Séléna t'a prédit ton futur, tu peux le changer

Sakura : Vous croyez vraiment ?

Ylande : J'en suis certaine, elle t'a tout révélé pour que tu changes ce futur, je suis très fière du choix de mon fils

Sakura : A propos de quoi ?

Ylande : A ton égard, mon enfant, je veux que mon unique fils soit heureux et il n'y a que toi qui puisse accomplir cela

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois

Sakura : Merci

Ylande : Tu peux les rejoindre maintenant

Sakura s'éloigna et retourna à l'intérieur

Ylande : Pauvre petite, porter un si lourd fardeau doit être difficile


	4. Les nouveaux élèves

**_CHAPITRE 4 : LES NOUVEAUX ELEVES_**

Voix : SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et vit un Kero très en colère

Sakura : Kero, ça va pas non !

Kero : Mais……

Sakura(énervé) : Tu me fais le même coup à chaque fois, t'es vraiment incorrigible…..

Kero l'interrompit

Kero : TU ES EN RETARD !

Sakura regarda son réveil

Sakura : Woooooooooééééééééééé !

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et se prépara

Sakura : Excuse-moi Kero, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, tu ne pensais pas à mal, je te promet de me faire pardonner, c'est à moi, de faire à manger ce soir, je te ferai un plan spécial avec….

Kero : Tu….tu veux dire que….

Sakura : J'y ajouterai des pousses de soja. A ce soir mon Kero

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle

Kero(aux anges) : Oh, des pousses de soja

Elle descendit les escaliers

Sakura : Bonjour ! Bonjour ma petite maman

Dominique : Tu as bien dormi ?

Sakura : Oh, oui !

Thomas : Même trop, vu l'heure à laquelle tu te lèves !

Sakura : Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Matthieu : Arrête Thomas, c'est pas gentil

Sakura engloutit son petit déjeuner et partit pour le lycée

Sakura(pense) : Lionel…..

Elle bouscula quelqu'un et tomba sur la personne

Sakura : Excusez-moi, vraiment

Personne : Je n'espérais pas tomber sur un ange aujourd'hui

Elle leva les yeux, devant elle se tenait un très beau garçon, les cheveux très brun, comme son frère, ses yeux étaient d'un vert intense, il était assez musclé et terriblement troublant. Elle se releva et aida le jeune homme à en faire autant

Garçon : Je me présente, je m'appelle Christopher

Sakura : Moi c'est Sakura

Le jeune homme lui baisa la main à la façon d'Anthony et lui sourit à en faire tomber n'importe quelle fille

Christopher : Je suis absolument ravi de te connaître

Sakura(gênée) : Moi aussi. Tu…tu es nouveau ici ?

Christopher : Oui, en fait, je me rendais au lycée…..

Elle lui coupa la parole et regarda sa montre

Sakura : Le lycée ! Oh, non ! Je vais être en retard ! Je suis désolé mais il faut que je parte

Elle se mit à courir à une vitesse folle et arriva de justesse en cours

Tiffany : Pile poil !

Sakura(essoufflée): Oui

Le prof arriva un peu plus tard et elle alla s'asseoir

Prof : Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Entrez

3 personnes entrèrent dans la classe, 1 garçon et 2 filles, Sakura releva la tête, surprise, Lionel le remarqua immédiatement

Prof : Je vous présente Christopher, Félicia et Jacynthe Dazou, ils viennent du Japon. Sakura reconnu le garçon de ce matin. Félicia était rousse aux yeux verts tandis que Jacynthe avait les cheveux noir aux reflets mauves et ses yeux étaient aussi verts, visiblement, c'était de famille, elles étaient toutes les 2 très belles. Christopher fit le tour de la classe du regard qui s'attarda sur Sakura, Lionel commençait à bouillir de rage et le fait que Christopher faisait un coucou de la main à SA copine, n'arrangeait rien

Prof : Christopher, tu vas t'asseoir devant Sakura et vous mesdemoiselles devant Anthony et Tyler. Ils se levèrent et chacun prit sa place, le cours commença

A midi, le petit groupe se réunit sous un arbre pour déjeuner, Lionel était visiblement un peu énervé

Sakura : Ca ne va pas mon lapin ?

Lionel : Si, si

Anthony(souriant) : Il recommence avec ses crises de jalousie !

Lionel le fusilla du regard

Tyler : Pourquoi ?

Tiffany : Quand l'on était plus jeune, Lionel était très souvent jaloux d'Anthony parce qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de Sakura, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a prolongé son séjour à Tomoéda

Sakura(étonné) : C'est vrai Lionel ?

Lionel(gêné) : Ou…oui

Elle lui sauta dans les bras

Sakura : T'es un amour !

Elle l'embrassa et tous furent attendris par cette scène, Tyler soupira

Tiffany : Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi Tyler

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui

Tyler(souriant) : C'est vrai mais Steph m'a dit qu'elle reviendrai pour les vacances de noël, j'ai plus que 2 mois à attendre et cette fois, elle restera pour de bon, et puis, j'ai de l'amour par procuration entre vous 4 !

Tout le monde rigola

Voix : Bonjour

Ils se retournèrent et virent Christopher avec Jacynthe et Félicia

Tous : Bonjour

Felicia : On peut se joindre à vous ?

Sakura : Bien sûr

Ils s'assirent

Tiffany : Alors comme ça, vous venez du Japon ?

Jacynthe : Oui

Sakura : Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi

Christopher : Vous tous ?

Sakura : Non, Tiffany et moi

Anthony : Nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés, je m'appelle Anthony, voici Tiffany, Tyler, Lionel et Sakura

Christopher : Je connais déjà certaines personnes

Il sourit à Sakura et énerva Lionel par le même occasion qui serra encore plus fort Sakura dans ses bras, de peur qu'on la lui enlève. Tyler qui avait remarqué était mort de rire

Felicia : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Tyler : Parce qu'il faut jamais touché aux affaires de Lionel !

Personne ne comprit sauf Tiffany et Anthony qui affichaient un large sourire

La sonnerie retentit et ils retournèrent en cours. Le temps semblait en accéléré, l'après midi se passa très vite sauf pendant un demi-heure où Sakura était au tableau et qu'elle devait résoudre un problème de mathématique qu'elle n'avait absolument pas compris

Sur le chemin

Sakura : J'ai toujours pas compris !

Tiffany : C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas des plus facile

Sakura : De toute façon, j'ai horreur des mathématiques !

Lionel : Tu as tort, c'est super !

Sakura : Parle pour toi ! Tu sais tout faire !

Lionel : Je peux t'expliquer l'exercice si tu veux

Sakura : Merci, t'es adorable

Tiffany : Tu n'as qu'à travailler avec Lionel, je m'occuperais du repas de ce soir si tu veux

Sakura : En fait, j'ai promis à Kero de lui préparer….

Tiffany l'interrompit

Tiffany : Une de tes spécialités avec des pousses de soja ?

Sakura : Exactement

Anthony : Je vais aider et puis je rentrerais avec Lionel ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas Tiffany ?

Tiffany : Absolument pas

Ils arrivèrent chez Sakura et le couple monta à l'étage après que Sakura ait prit une part de pâtisserie tandis que Tiffany resta préparer le dîner avec Anthony

Dans la cuisine

Tiffany : Alors, que se passe t-il mon cœur ?

Anthony : Tu comprend toujours très vite

Elle lui sourit

Anthony : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment….

Dans la chambre de Sakura

Sakura : Kero, y'a du gâteau qui t'attend dans la chambre de Thomas

Le gardien sortit de son tiroir et se précipita dans l'autre chambre, Sakura ferma la porte

Sakura : Alors, tu me l'expliques cet exercice ?

Ils s'installèrent à son bureau et retravaillèrent l'exercice, Sakura regardant plus Lionel que la feuille

Lionel : Sakura, tu m'écoutes ?

Sakura : Oui

Il regarda la japonaise

Lionel(souriant) : Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ?

Sakura : Parce que tu es beau !

Lionel : En attendant, je te parie que tu n'as rien retenu de ce que je t'ai expliqué !

Sakura : Bien sûr que si !

Elle lui ressortit toutes ses explications dans les moindres détails qui étaient exactes(je vous les épargne)

Lionel(impressionné) : Et ben ! T'auras jamais fini de me surprendre !

Sakura : C'est pas pareil, c'est parce que c'est toi que j'écoute, sinon….

Lionel : Sinon, tu ne retiens rien !

Sakura : J'y peux rien !

Lionel(souriant) : Ca mérite une récompense !

Il attrapa Sakura et l'embrassa mais il la serra sans doute un peu trop fort…

Sakura : Aïe !

Lionel la relâcha

Lionel : Tu t'es blessée ?

Sakura : Non, c'est rien

Lionel la regarda et déboutonna sa chemise

Sakura(toute rouge) : Lionel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait, elle se retrouva en soutien gorge, Lionel lui ayant retiré sa chemise

Lionel : Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Il pointa la longue entaille qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine et qui saignait, Lionel avait remarqué la tâche rouge qui grandissait sur sa chemise

Sakura(gênée) : C'est rien

Il fronça les sourcils

Lionel : Si c'est rien, pourquoi tu ne te soigne pas ? La carte du soin est là pour ça !

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le même qu'il lui avait donné lorsque Sakura avait avoué ses sentiments à Matthieu et qu'elle avait essuyé un refus, il épongea la plaie, elle baissa les yeux

Sakura : Je…..

Quelqu'un frappa et rentra, c'était Thomas, lorsqu'il vit sa sœur en soutien gorge et Lionel ayant la main sur sa poitrine, il se mit dans une colère noire

Thomas : HEY ! TOUCHE PAS A MA SŒUR ESPECE DE SAL MORVEUX , SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE TE TUE !

Il était vraiment en colère mais Lionel ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire

Thomas : T'AS ENTENDU ?

Sakura : Oni-chan ! calme toi !

Lionel retira le mouchoir et le montra à Thomas, trempé de sang, sa sœur se tourna et il vit la blessure

Thomas : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura : T'inquiètes, c'est rien

Thomas(calmé) : Je venais vous dire que le dîner était servit

Lionel(surpris) : Vous ? Pourquoi vous ?

Thomas : Je t'invite à rester dîner pour me faire pardonné d'avoir crier

Il sortit sur ces dernières paroles et Lionel regarda la plaie de Sakura, elle avait arrêté de saigner, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et pansa sa blessure

Lionel : Je sais que ta blessure est grave sinon tu l'aurais soigner immédiatement avec ta carte

Sakura ne répondit rien, il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres

Lionel : Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi et si tu veux me parler

Elle lui sourit

Sakura : Je t'aime Lionel

Lionel : Moi aussi je t'aime

Sakura : On va manger ?

Lionel : Tu devrais enfiler quelque chose avant

Elle rougit et mit un tee-shirt

Lionel : Je ne savais pas que tu portais d'aussi beau sous-vêtements !

Sakura : Lionel !

Il se pencha pour regarder sous sa jupe

Lionel : C'est pareil en bas ?

Elle le tapa gentiment et il rigola

Sakura : T'es vraiment devenu un pervers !

Lionel : Tu sais que je rigole ma puce

Sakura : C'est toujours ce qu'on dit !

Lionel : C'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé des enfants!

Sakura rougit furieusement et il ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois, elle essaya de changer de conversation

Sakura : Kero ! Le dîner est prêt

Kero : J'arrive !

Ils descendirent et dînèrent, les 2 magiciens rentrèrent chez eux et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de raconter ce qui c'était passé à Tiffany

Tiffany : Il a dit ça ?

Sakura : Oui

Tiffany : C'est surprenant venant de sa part

Sakura : En fait, je lui ai dit que je voulais des enfants avec lui

Tiffany : Tu as dit ça ?

Sakura : Ben oui

Tiffany : C'est super ! ( les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Si ça se trouve, je serais bientôt tata !

Sakura : Hou hou Tiffany ! Redescend sur terre, de toute façon, il ne veux pas

Tiffany(TRES déçue) : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Il paraît qu'on est trop jeune

Tiffany : Moi, je dirais plutôt que ce n'est pas prudent, avec tout ce qui arrive…

Sakura : Tu as raison


	5. Invitation

_**Chapitre 5 : Invitation **_

Lionel se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit troublé, Sakura ne lui avait toujours pas dit comment elle s'était blessé, il soupçonna l'arrivée de nouveaux problèmes, c'était normal, avec cette prophétie, il sentait que les ennuis allaient commencés

Lionel : Sakura…….

Il se leva et alla se préparer puis arriva dans le salle à manger

Ylande : Bonjour mon fils

Lionel : Bonjour mère, bonjour tout le monde

Anthony : Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Lionel : Pas vraiment

Il se mit à table et déjeuna

Ylande : Lionel, j'aimerai que tu invites un peu la petite Sakura à la maison

Lionel s'étouffa avec son verre de jus d'orange

Lionel : Quoi ?

Mélody : C'est vrai, on veut la connaître, elle vient toujours quand on est pas là !

Coréanne : Je suis la seule à l'avoir vue et c'était par hasard

Anthony(souriant) : Ah ! oui, ce fameux matin….

Shangai : Tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner ce soir ou demain

Mélody : Excellente idée !

Anthony sourit

Ylande : C'est valable pour toi Anthony !

Anthony(surpris) : Euh…très bien

Sirena : Je suis sûre qu'elle est absolument adorable !

Coréanne : Moi qui aie eu un aperçut, je peux te l'affirmer !

Lionel : Ca y est, ça commence !

Les 2 garçons partirent ensuite pour le lycée

Lionel : J'aurai tout vu ! Ma mère qui me demande d'amener Sakura à la maison !

Anthony : Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Lionel : Si mais bon, ce n'est pas dans son habitude

Anthony : Elle a dû beaucoup plaire à ta mère la dernière fois

Lionel : Ca, c'est sûr, c'est la première fois qu'elle me demande un truc de ce genre !

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et traversèrent les couloirs, une horde de filles vint les aborder

Fille 1 : Lionel, c'est vrai que tu es définitivement pris ?

Lionel : Oui

Fille 2 : Et toi aussi Anthony ?

Anthony : Moi aussi

Les questions affluaient à leurs propos et Tyler arriva

Tyler : Du calme les filles ! Ils ont chacun une copine alors pas d'espoir

Elles s'en allèrent toutes très tristes

Anthony : Merci vieux

Tyler : Mais de rien

Lionel : Bon, on y va ?

Tyler : Ouais

Ils se rendirent en classe, Sakura et Tiffany s'y trouvaient déjà

Sakura et Tiffany : Bonjour les garçons

Les garçons : Salut

Christopher ne faisait que fixer Sakura et ça énervait Lionel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça, comme s'il allait la manger, de son côté, la japonaise riait avec Tyler qui racontait ce que Lionel et lui avaient fait comme bêtises il y a 2 ans

Sakura : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire des plaisanteries Lionel

Lionel : De quoi ?

Sakura : T'as pas honte de martyriser les profs ?

Lionel : C'était de sa faute, il m'avait provoqué !

Sakura : Tu es parfois trop impulsif !

Lionel : Il l'avait mérité !

Tyler : Oh, on s'était marré après !

Anthony : Je me souviens, je venais d'arriver il y a environ 1 mois

Tiffany : Mais tout de même, essayer de lui faire manger un cafard !

Les 3 garçons explosèrent de rire

Lionel : C'était juste une blague !

Tyler : Excellente quand même

Le prof entra et tous les élèves s'assirent

Prof : J'ai 2 nouvelles à vous annoncer, premièrement, comme Justin est parti, Christopher prendra sa place dans la pièce de théâtre

Lionel regarda la réaction de Sakura lorsque la prof avait prononcé le nom « Justin », elle ne réagit pas vraiment au soulagement de Lionel

Prof : Deuxièmement, nous allons partir en voyage

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie

Prof : Silence, s'il vous plaît, je disait donc, nous allons partir pour 3 semaines visiter 3 pays différents, je vous distribue donc le formulaire d'autorisation, le départ est prévu dans deux semaine, c'est un peu cours comme délais alors dépêchez-vous de me rendre tous les papiers nécessaires

La fin des cours se termina et ils se rendirent à l'entraînement de sport qui finit vers 18h, Lionel rentra avec Sakura, Anthony, Tyler et Tiffany

Lionel : Ma mère vous demande si vous voulez venir dîner à la maison ce soir ou demain

Tiffany : Qui désignes-tu par « on » ?

Anthony : Toi et Sakura

Sakura(surprise) : C'est vrai ?

Lionel : Oui

Les 2 jeunes filles se regardèrent

Tiffany : C'est d'accord

Sakura : Va pour ce soir

Elles rentrèrent chez Sakura

Sakura : Thomas ? Papa ?

Dominique : Bonsoir les filles

Tiffany : Bonsoir

Sakura : Papa, la mère de Lionel nous invite à dîner ce soir, on peut y aller ?

Thomas : QUOI ???? Hors de question !

Dominique(souriant) : Bien sûr

Thomas : Quoi ????

Dominique : Thomas, reste calme. A quelle heure rentrerez-vous ?

Tiffany : Nous ne savons pas

Sakura(regardant son frère) : On dormira là-bas s'il est trop tard

Thomas : Quoi ????

Sakura : Tu radotes Thomas, ça veut dire que tu prends de l'âge !

Thomas : Très drôle !

Dominique : C'est d'accord, mais appelez-moi pour me prévenir de l'heure à laquelle vous rentrerez

Sakura : Ca marche !

Elles montèrent se préparer et redescendirent peu après, toutes 2 habillées de 2 simples robes, celle de Sakura était rouge et jaune, sans manche et celle de Tiffany était mauve et bleu, à bretelles, Sakura avait attaché ses cheveux d'une pince en forme de fleur, rose et Tiffany avait laissé ses cheveux détachés

Dominique : Vous êtes très jolies, on y va ? Je vous emmène

Tiffany : D'accord

Elles s'en allèrent avec Dominique en voiture

Thomas : Kéro !

Le gardien ailé apparut

Kero : On mange ?!?

Thomas : Ca te plairait d'aller espionner un peu ?

Kero : Oui….mais non !

Thomas : Pourquoi non ?

Kero : Parce que si Sakura le sait, je suis bon pour le régime et de toute façon, elle sentirait ma présence avant même que j'arrive à destination

Matthieu : Tu n'as pas honte Thomas ?

Thomas : T'es rentré ?

Matthieu : Elle est grande maintenant

Thomas : Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit avec LUI ?!?

Matthieu(souriant) : Parce qu'elle l'aime, que tu l'acceptes ou pas, c'est comme ça !

Dominique déposa les 2 jeunes filles chez Lionel

Dominique : Appelez-moi si vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher

Sakura : Merci papa mais ça ira, on utilisera un moyen de transport plus rapide

Dominique : Très bien, à plus tard

Sakura et Tiffany : Au revoir

Dominique s'en alla et les 2 jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la demeure et sonnèrent. Quelqu'un vint ouvrir

Pierre : Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, entrez, je vous en prie

Tiffany et Sakura : Bonsoir Pierre

Elles rentrèrent, Sakura fut émerveillé par la beauté du lieu, de grands lustres éclairaient les longs couloirs et elles suivirent Pierre qui les conduisit dans le petit salon. Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit

Pierre : Madame, mesdemoiselles Sakura et Tiffany sont là

Ylande : Merci Pierre

Les 2 jeunes filles rentrèrent dans la pièce, Sakura quelque peu intimidé, 4 jeunes femmes les entouraient

Toutes : Bienvenue !

Coréanne : Charmante, je vous l'avait dit

Tiffany et Sakura : Bonsoir

Tiffany s'écarta des sœurs de Lionel et alla voir Ylande

Tiffany : Bonsoir madame

Ylande : Bonsoir Tiffany

Mélody : Elle est absolument adorable

Shangai : Tellement mignonne

Sirena : A croquer

Ylande s'avança vers Sakura et ses filles s'écartèrent

Ylande(souriant) : Pardonne-les

Sakura : Ce n'est rien

Ylande : Je te présente Coréanne, Mélody, Shangai et Sirena

Sakura : Je suis ravie de vous connaître

Toutes : Nous aussi

Ylande : Asseyons-nous pour discuter

Sakura remarqua que les 2 garçons n'étaient pas là

Lionel : Je crains le pire

Anthony(souriant) : Détend toi, je suis sûre que ta mère l'adore

Lionel : C'est pas elle qui m'effraie….

Anthony : Tes sœurs ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Anthony rigola

Lionel : Elles connaissent déjà Tiffany, alors tu n'as pas de souci à te faire !

Anthony : J'ai vu quelle accueil elle a reçut la première fois qu'elle est arrivée….

Lionel : Oui, je me demande pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on soit présent pour le moment

Anthony : Discussion de filles….

Sur le toit, 3 ombres étaient présentes et observaient la scène

Stéphano : Attend un peu Brine, pas ce soir

Brine : Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir !

Valendra : Ecoute un peu le maître au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

Pierre rentra dans la chambre d'Anthony

Pierre : Maître Lionel, maître Clow, madame m'a chargé de venir vous chercher

Ils se rendirent au petit salon et rentrèrent

Ylande : Vous voilà

Lionel alla embrasser Sakura et Anthony, Tiffany

Sirena : Ils sont tellement mignons !

Ylande : Bien, passons à table !

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, la mère de Lionel en bout de table avec ses filles d'un côté et les 2 magiciens et leurs amies de l'autre

Sakura : C'est vraiment grand !

Lionel : C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu toutes les pièces, ça te plairait de visiter tout à l'heure ?

Sakura : Bien sûr

Coréanne : Dis-nous Sakura, tu es la maîtresse des cartes de Clow, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui, du premier livre

Mélody : Tu as donc connu Lionel lorsqu'il était parti au Japon pour la chasse aux cartes ?

Sakura : Effectivement

Sirena : Tu devais être à croquer !

Tiffany : Oh oui ! Elle l'était !

Shangai : J'aurai aimé voir ça !

Tiffany : Ca peut s'arranger si vous voulez !

Sakura(très gênée) : Euh…Tiff…

Tiffany(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) : Je l'ai filmé pendant toute sa chasse aux cartes !

Lionel(souriant) : Trop tard !

Coréanne : C'est vrai ?

Mélody : On pourra regarder ?

Tiffany : Mais bien sûr, j'ai Lionel aussi si vous voulez

Lionel : Non, mais…

Ylande : Intéressant

Tiffany : Je vous ramènerai les cassettes la prochaine fois

Anthony(souriant) : Pas de chance !

Tiffany : Il y a aussi quelques images d'Anthony…

Anthony : Ce n'est pas utile….

Shangai : Mais si ! Ca nous plairait de voir tout ça !

Sirena : Et comment en es-tu venu à dompter notre petit frère ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire

Sirena : C'est vrai, on connaît l'histoire d'Anthony et de Tiffany mais pas la votre

Sakura : En fait, au début, nous n'étions pas vraiment amis…

Elle regarda Lionel en essayant de trouver ses mots pour ne pas le blesser

Lionel : Tu peux clairement dire, qu'au début, je t'ai presque agressé !

Ylande leva un sourcil, surprise par la déclaration de son fils, et le regarda

Lionel : Je voulais les cartes et c'est tout ce qui importait, et puis, on était rivaux dans cette chasse


	6. L'appel de l'ange

_**Chapitre 6 : L'appel de l'ange**_

_Mélody : On te reconnaît bien là petit frère_

_Coréanne : D'ailleurs, quand nous avons su que tu étais tombé amoureux d'une fille, nous avons été surprise_

_Sirena : Très surprise_

_Sakura : Pourquoi ?_

_Shangai : Il est de nature très….froide si on peut dire_

_Lionel : Non, dis-le franchement, j'étais arrogant et égoïste…_

_Sakura : Ne me refais pas ton discours d'il y a 5 ans ! Il est vrai que nous avons eu des débuts difficiles mais on est finalement devenu amis_

_Tiffany : Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de toi et que tu te rendes compte que tu l'aimes Sakura_

_Sakura : Oui, mais où sont Gothar, Isis, Samantha et Océane ?_

_Lionel : En salle d'entraînement pour les filles…_

_Anthony :… et les 2 autres en cuisine…._

_Sakura : Je vois ! Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas de…_

_Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise_

_Ylande : Que se passe t-il Sakura ?_

_Sakura : Une aura très puissante…_

_Lionel : Je ne sens rien_

_Anthony : Moi non plus_

_Sakura : Alors je suis la seule à la ressentir ? Elle dégage pourtant une force impressionnante ! Veuillez m'excuser_

_Ylande : Je t'en prie_

_Elle se leva de table et sortit dehors en courant_

_Sakura : Je sais que tu es là, quelque part…_

_Elle se concentra pour trouver la source_

_Lionel : Sakura !_

_Sakura : J'y vais_

_Anthony : Pas toute seule, on t'accompagne_

_Sakura : Hors de question !_

_Ils insistèrent mais Sakura leva la main vers eux et les paralysa du même coup_

_Sakura : J'ai dit non ! Carte du vol !_

_Elle s'éloigna et ils furent libérés de son emprise mais Sakura était déjà loin_

_Anthony : Elle a caché son aura, il nous est impossible de la suivre_

_Lionel : Rappelle-moi de jamais l'énerver_

_Anthony(souriant) : Pas de problème_

_Elle se dirigea vers la plus haute tour de Hong Kong et s'arrêta une fois arrivée. A l'autre bout, une ombre s'y tenait, Sakura se dirigea vers elle_

_Sakura : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'interrompt en plein dîner ?_

_Personne : Bonsoir quand même_

_Sakura : Bonsoir Séléna_

_Séléna : Comment vas-tu ? _

_Sakura : Je m'en remet, ça fait longtemps_

_Séléna : Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai vu le combat final, tu as été impressionnante_

_Sakura : Merci mais si tu m'as appelé, c'est que les ennuis commencent_

_Séléna : Erreur, ils ont déjà commencé, le mal est parmi vous_

_Sakura : Je m'en doutait…..il m'a marqué Séléna_

_Séléna : C'est pas vrai, mais comment ?_

_Elle lui montra sa blessure à la poitrine_

_Séléna : Il a réussit ? Mais il ne devait pas !_

_Sakura : Il a été plus malin, il me l'a faite pendant mon sommeil et il continue de venir me voir_

_Séléna : Mes prévisions sont toutes fausses si je comprend bien_

_Sakura : C'est parce que notre futur a changé_

_Séléna : Tu sais ce que cette marque implique ?_

_Sakura : Oui mais il est trop tard maintenant. Au fait, merci_

_Séléna : Pour quoi ?_

_Sakura : Pour ce charmant voyage_

_Séléna : Je me douterai que tu t'en rendrai compte_

_Sakura : Tu as trouvé les élus n'est-ce pas ?_

_Séléna ne répondit pas à cette question_

_Sakura : Si tu fais ça, c'est que nous devons le découvrir seuls_

_Séléna lui sourit_

_Sakura : C'est pas tout mais je dois repartir, j'ai un dîner à terminer_

_Séléna : Fais attention_

_Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis grande maintenant !_

_Elles se sourirent et Sakura s'en alla_

_Séléna : Il faut que tu te battes petite Sakura_

_Sakura arriva chez Lionel peu après et rentra dans la salle à manger, Tiffany se dirigea vers son amie_

_Tiffany : Tu n'as rien ?_

_Sakura(souriant) : Non_

_Lionel(inquiet) : Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_Sakura : Juste Séléna qui voulait me voir, ne vous en faites pas_

_Anthony : Tu nous a fait très peur_

_Sakura : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir un peu gâché ce dîner_

_Ylande : Ta vie est bien plus importante qu'un simple dîner_

_Sakura lui sourit_

_Anthony : Bien, où en étions-nous ?_

_Ils se rassirent tous et continuèrent le repas dans la bonne humeur, vers 22h, Sakura appela son père_

_Dominique : Allô ?_

_Sakura : Papa, c'est moi_

_Dominique : Alors, ça se passe bien ?_

_Sakura : Oui, je voulais te dire qu'on rentrera vers 23h, alors ne t'inquiète pas_

_Dominique : Très bien_

_Après manger, Sakura visita la maison de Lionel et ils se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement_

_Sakura : Bonsoir vous 2_

_Samantha et Océane : Bonsoir Sakura_

_Océane : Comment vas-tu ma petite Sakura ?_

_Sakura : Bien mais tu nous manque beaucoup_

_La gardienne sourit à la magicienne_

_Sakura : Je te défie Lionel_

_Lionel(souriant) : Parce que tu crois avoir une chance ?_

_Tiffany sortit sa caméra _

_Tiffany : Allez-y, je suis prête à filmer !_

_Ils tombèrent à la renverse_

_Sakura : Je vais t'écraser_

_Lionel sourit et sortit son épée, Sakura fit apparaître son sceptre, Lionel était toujours très impressionné en le voyant_

_Sakura : Carte de l'épée !_

_Son sceptre se changea en épée, tous observaient avec attention, Ylande et les sœurs de Lionel étaient présentes_

_Lionel(souriant) : Tu l'auras voulu_

_Ils se mirent donc à attaquer, leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent, le bruit résonnait dans toute la pièce, Lionel avait plus d'expérience que Sakura dans ce domaine et il le montrait bien par ses tactiques d'attaques plus précises et sa défense imparable, Sakura plia sous sa supériorité et il réussit à la désarmer_

_Sakura : Tu m'as battue_

_Lionel : Je te l'avait bien dit_

_Sakura : On ne peut pas être meilleur dans tous les domaines_

_Tiffany : Vous étiez fantastiques !_

_Anthony : Je crois qu'il est l'heure des séparations, nous avons cours demain_

_Les 2 jeunes filles durent donc partir_

_Coréanne : Promettez-nous de revenir très bientôt_

_Tiffany : D'accord_

_Sakura : Carte de la téléportation !_

_Elles disparurent et Lionel poussa un soupir_

_Anthony(souriant) : T'en fais pas, tu la reverras demain !_

_Elles arrivèrent devant la maison et rentrèrent_

_Thomas : C'est pas trop tôt !_

_Sakura : Tu nous attendait ?_

_Tiffany : Bonsoir Thomas_

_Thomas : Bonsoir Tiffany, oui, je vous attendait !_

_Sakura : Pourquoi ?_

_Thomas : Pour vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas perdue en chemin, les monstres ne sont pas vraiment intelligent !_

_Sakura : Thomas !_

_Thomas : Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! __Papa dort!_

_Sakura: C'est ta faute!_

_Sakura : Bonsoir Matthieu_

_Matthieu : Ah, tu es rentré Sakura, Thomas s'inquiétait_

_Elle regarda son frère et Tiffany étouffa un petit rire, Kero arriva_

_Kero : Pitchoune !_

_Sakura : Bonsoir petit Kero d'amour_

_Kero : Je t'attendais pour dormir_

_Sakura(souriant) : On y va alors. Bonne nuit tout le monde_

_Tiffany : Bonne nuit_

_Thomas et Matthieu : Bonne nuit_

_Elles montèrent se coucher_

_Kero : Bonne nuit pitchoune_

_Sakura : Bonne nuit Kero_

_Stéphano : On peut rentrer, j'ai vu ce que je voulais_

_Brine : Et quoi ? _

_Valendra : Tu es vraiment nulle !_

_Ils s'en allèrent mais quelqu'un les vit partir_

_Séléna : Ainsi est-ce vous nos ennemis ? Ca va corsé les choses_

_Le lendemain, Lionel se réveilla, il éteignit son réveil en le balançant contre le mur et s'enroula de nouveau dans ses couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa et rentra_

_Anthony : Debout Lionel !_

_Lionel: Laisse-moi dormir !_

_Anthony fit un geste de la main et il flotta dans les airs, à 1 mètre au-dessus de son lit_

_Lionel : Ca va, j'ai compris !_

_Il fit redescendre son parent qui se leva, visiblement de mauvaise humeur_

_Anthony : On peut savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si ronchon ? C'est la première fois que tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis que tu es de nouveau avec Sakura_

_Lionel : Juste un mauvais rêve_

_Anthony(souriant) : En tout cas, ton réveil à goûter à ta mauvaise humeur ce matin_

_Lionel : C'est pas grave_

_Il sortit se préparer, ils déjeunèrent et se rendirent en cours_

_En classe_

_Tyler : Sourit mon pote, je t'ai préparé une surprise !_

_Lionel : C'est quoi ?_

_Anthony : Ca n'en est plus une si on te le dit !_

_Lionel : T'es dans le coup toi aussi ?_

_Anthony sourit à Lionel. Soudain, un garçon apparu devant la classe, c'était Yvano, Lionel le reconnu tout de suite, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter tous les 2 et se cherchaient tout le temps la bagarre, cela faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas venu en cours parce qu'un peu avant la rentrée, Lionel l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital, Yvano avait voulu agresser l'une de ses sœurs avec ses copains, des gars pas fréquentable du tout_

_Lionel : C'est ça ta surprise ?_

_Tyler : Attend un peu_

_Lorsqu'Yvano franchit la porte, un sceau d'eau se renversa sur lui et tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, Yvano compris tout de suite que ça venait de Li, ils (Yvano et Lionel) s'amusaient souvent à s'humilier devant tout le monde mais Lionel avait toujours le dessus, aussi bien de taille que de force mais aussi sur le plan des filles. Yvano faisait une tête de moins que Lionel, il avait les yeux bleus et était blond, beaucoup moins musclé que Lionel mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le provoquer sans arrêt. Yvano se dirigea vers Lionel et voulu le frapper d'un coup de point mais le chinois l'intercepta_

_Lionel : Bonjour Yvano_

_Yvano : Joue pas avec moi Li, je sais que c'est toi qui a monté ce coup_

_Lionel : Désolé de te décevoir mais si j'avais su que tu revenais aujourd'hui, je t'aurai réservé un meilleur accueil_


	7. Problèmes en tout genre

**Chapitre 7 : Problèmes en tout genre **

Sakura et Tiffany rentrèrent suivit du prof

Yvano : On règlera nos comptes plus tard

Il passa devant les 2 filles et leur mis la main aux fesses, elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir parce que le prof était présent mais Lionel et Anthony avaient tout vu et la colère ne tarda pas à les ronger

Tyler : Excellant, enfin un peu d'action !

A la pause déjeuner, Yvano et ses 2 copains allèrent à la rencontre des japonaises

Sakura : Non, mais ça va pas !

Tiffany : Laissez-nous passer

Yvano : Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas crier ?

Yvano saisit Sakura

Yvano : Quelle jolie jeune fille

Elle lui tira un coup de pied bien placé (vous devinez où !^^) et le gifla si fort que la trace resta imprimé sur sa joue

Yvano : Tu vas me le payer, espèce de garce !

Il saisit Sakura et Tiffany fut retenue par ses 2 copains

Yvano : C'est à mon tour de rigoler

Il tenait Sakura si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débattre, elle décida d'appeler une carte

Voix : Lâchez-les !

Yvano : Mais c'est Li !

Anthony : Laisse-les partir

Les 2 magiciens suivis de Tyler arrivèrent

Yvano : Tu veux te battre ?

Lionel : Pas de problème

Sakura : Non, Lionel, arrête !

Yvano sortit un couteau et déchira la chemise de Sakura qui se retrouva en sous-vêtements

Lionel : Grrrrrrrrr, viens te battre espèce d'ordure !

Yvano : Comme tu voudras

Il poussa Sakura qui faillit tomber mais Tyler la rattrapa

Tyler : Ca va Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui mais….

Yvano : Relâchez l'autre fille

Ses 2 amis s'exécutèrent et Anthony alla voir sa copine. Yvano et Lionel commencèrent à se battre mais Yvano lui entailla le bras et il saigna

Sakura : Lionel !

Elle courut à sa rencontre, Yvano s'approcha dangereusement de Lionel avec son poignard mais Sakura s'interposa et leva la main vers lui, il fut immobilisé

Lionel : Sakura ! Non !

Sakura(très énervé) : Tu as voulu t'en prendre à mes proches, tu vas me le payer !

Lionel se releva et s'interposa devant elle

Lionel : Sakura, arrête !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, comme si elle ne l'entendait plus, ses yeux avaient pris un vert qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ils s'étaient assombris. Lionel sentit une présence maléfique émané de son corps, comme si elle était possédée, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, elle revint à elle et s'évanouit. Yvano se releva, à son tour Anthony leva la main vers lui et ses 2 copains, ils s'effondrèrent

Lionel : Sakura !

Elle ne se réveilla pas

Tyler : Ca doit être le choc ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces idiots ?

Anthony : On les laisse là, je leur ai effacé la mémoire, on ne risque rien

Lionel porta Sakura à l'infirmerie

Valendra : Tu as échoué Brine !

Brine(essoufflée) : C'est cette élue, lui faire perdre ses moyens est trop dur

Stéphano : Je te l'avais dit, par contre, ces 3 humains sont si faciles à manipuler !

Valendra : Avec toute l'énergie que tu as utilisé, la haine ne l'a envahit qu'une petite minute !

Brine : Passons au plan B alors

Sakura se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle avait mal à la tête

Voix : Tu vas mieux ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Christopher

Sakura : Christopher ?

Christopher : Oui, c'est moi

Sakura : Où suis-je ?

Christopher : A l'infirmerie, il paraît qu'Yvano t'a agressé et que tu t'es évanouie après, sous le choc

Sakura : Ca me revient maintenant

La porte s'ouvrit et Lionel rentra avec ses amis, il regarda méchamment Christopher

Christopher : Je crois que je vais y aller, à plus tard Sakura

Sakura : Merci d'être passé, à plus tard

Il lui sourit et sortit sous le regard « touche-pas-à-ma-copine-ou-je-tue » de Lionel

Lionel : Ca va mieux ma belle ?

Sakura : Ca va

Tiffany : On s'est inquiété tu sais

Sakura : Ca va mais je voudrais rentrer

Elle se leva et s'appuya sur Lionel

Lionel : Je te raccompagne

Sakura : D'accord

Ils rentrèrent et Lionel ramena Sakura chez elle en la portant, Matthieu était présent et se précipita aux côtés de sa maîtresse

Matthieu : Sakura ! Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lionel : Elle s'est fait agressé !

Matthieu se transforma en Yué

Yué : Comment ????

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas, ça va maintenant, heureusement Lionel était là !

Le gardien regarda le magicien

Yué : Merci

Lionel : Tu n'as pas à me remercier

Le gardien lui sourit (si si je vous jure !!!)

Sakura : Ne dis rien à Thomas s'il te plait

Yué : Très bien

Il reprit sa forme d'emprunt

Matthieu : Ce sera notre secret ! Maintenant, va te changer, Thomas ne va pas tarder à rentrer

Sakura : D'accord

Ils montèrent tous 2 et Sakura enleva le pull qu'elle portait au-dessus de sa chemise déchirée. Elle prit des vêtements et se changea, Lionel lui tournant le dos.

Lionel : Kero n'est pas là ?

Sakura : Non, il m'a dit qu'il allait voir Isis et Gothar pour une partie de jeux-vidéos

Elle s'assit sur les genoux du magicien et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, il enroula ses bras sur sa taille

Lionel : Tu n'étais pas toi-même aujourd'hui

Sakura : Comment ça ?

Lionel : Quand tu t'es mise en colère, ton regard est devenu sombre, pas comme d'habitude, comme si quelque chose de mauvais avait envahi ton esprit, c'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de haine en toi….

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sakura lui faisait des bisous dans le cou et ça le déstabilisait

Lionel : Tu veux pas rester sérieuse 2 minutes ?

Sakura : Nan !

Lionel : Tu l'as cherché !

Il allongea Sakura sur lui tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant le dos

Sakura : Je voudrais toujours rester auprès de toi

Lionel : Moi aussi

Elle l'embrassa à son tour et passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour le chatouiller, il éclata de rire puis, reprit le baiser

Voix : Vous pouvez pas vous en empêchez ?

Ils relevèrent la tête et virent 3 têtes les observer : une jaune, une noire et une blanche

Kero : Salut morveux, bonjour MA Sakura

Gothar et Isis : Bonjour

Isis : Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à mon maître !

Kero : Tu veux qu'on règle ça ?

Isis : C'est quand tu veux !

Ils reprirent leurs formes originelles, prêt à s'attaquer mais Sakura se jeta sur Isis

Sakura : T'es trop mignon ! Kawaiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!! Daaaaaaaah !!!!!!

Elle commença à le caresser

Lionel et Kero : Heeeeeeeeeeeeey !!!!!

Gothar: Vous avez de la concurrence on dirait!

Sakura : T'es tout beau comme ça !

Lionel et Kero boudèrent dans leur coin

Sakura : Mais je vous aime aussi !

Elle se rua sur Kero et commença à le caresser, il ronronna de plaisir et les gardiens finirent par s'éclipser pour la cuisine laissant le couple seul. Lionel poussa un soupir

Sakura : Tu me fais la tête ?

Lionel ne répondit pas, elle s'avança vers lui, il était allongé sur le lit, ses mains derrière sa tête et fixait le plafond, Sakura vint le rejoindre et s'allongea sur lui

Sakura : Mon Lionel ?

Pas un mot de sa part

Sakura : Carte de la serrure !

La carte les enferma dans la chambre

Lionel : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sakura lui sourit et l'embrassa, il lui caressa les cheveux

Sakura : Comme ça, on est plus dérangé

Il lui sourit et elle posa sa tête sur lui

Sakura : Tu me pardonnes ?

Lionel : Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir

Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, la tenant dans ses bras, elle s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard, son frère allait rentrer et c'était à elle de faire à manger. Lorsqu'elle remonta, 30 minutes plus tard, Lionel était partit, il avait laissé un mot

_Sakura, mon amour, je suis rentré alors ne t'inquiète pas, à demain, je t'aime._

Sakura(pense) : Moi aussi je t'aime

Le lendemain, vers 10h, à l'école

Tyler : Mais où est Lionel ?

Anthony : J'en sais rien

Sakura(pense) : Lionel, j'espère que tout va bien

A la pause déjeuner

Tiffany : Mais où est-il ?

Anthony : Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit, on pensait qu'il avait dormi chez toi Sakura, mais il aurait prévenu quand même et non, rien

Sakura : Il s'est endormi dans mon lit et je suis descendue faire à dîner et quand je suis remonté, il n'était plus là, il m'a juste laissé un mot pour me dire qu'il rentrait et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter

Tyler : J'espère qu'il va bien

Tiffany : Qui ou quoi peut bien avoir fait ça ?

Sakura : Je ne connais qu'une personne ayant le réponse à cette question

Tiffany : Séléna ?

Sakura : Oui

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent tous sur la tour de Hong Kong, y compris les gardiens des 3 magiciens

Sakura : Séléna !

Un ange apparut devant eux et replia ses ailes

Séléna : Bonsoir

Tous : Bonsoir

Sakura : Séléna, est-ce que….

Séléna : Il est dans l'autre monde, tu dois le délivrer, le temps presse

Anthony : QUOI ????

Tyler : C'est quoi l'autre monde ?

Sakura : C'est un monde parallèle au notre, mais il en existe une infinité

Tiffany : Comment le retrouver ?

Séléna : Par tes pouvoirs maîtresse des cartes mais les ténèbres succèderont à ta lumière

Sakura : Quoi ?

Elle disparut

Sakura : Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! Très bien, utilisons mes pouvoirs pour aller le chercher, j'y vais avec Kerobéro, Yué, Isis et Misandra


	8. L'autre monde

_**Chapitre 8 : L'autre monde**_

Anthony : Mais…

Sakura : Désolé mais je ne peux emmener tout le monde Anthony

Anthony : Tu peux avoir besoin de mon aide

Sakura : Très bien, Kero, tu restes

Kero : Pourquoi moi ?

Sakura : Parce que les autres me sont indispensables et j'ai besoin des gardiens de Lionel

Kero : Il y a vraiment du favoritisme !

Sakura : Carte de la traversée !

La carte vola dans les airs, tournoya sur elle-même et une brèche s'ouvrit

Anthony(souriant) : Tes pouvoirs ont de très loin dépassés Clow

Sakura : Je sais, on y va !

Ils traversèrent le passage

Ruby : Cette carte n'est pas sensé avoir ces propriétés !

Kerobero : Maintenant si, Sakura a développé ses pouvoirs au maximum et cette carte est capable de leur faire traverser n'importe quoi, que ce soit un mur ou une dimension

Gothar : Il vaut mieux attendre ici, en cas de problème, on sera là

Pendant ce temps, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans un long tunnel sombre d'où débouchait des centaines de passages

Yué : On a pas le droit à l'erreur !

Sakura(pense) : Ô pouvoir de l'étoile, j'en appelle à toi, guide moi vers l'élu de mon cœur

Un des passage s'illumina très fortement

Isis : Ca doit être là !

Ils traversèrent tous le passage et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt

Anthony : Une forêt ?

Misandra : Méfiance, on ne connaît rien à ce monde

Sakura : Carte du vol !

2 magnifiques ailes se déployèrent dans son dos

Sakura : Je vais jeter un œil

Elle s'envola bientôt suivit de Yué et Misandra

Misandra : Incroyable

Yué : On risque de nous voir et ils ne pourraient comprendre

Ils redescendirent à terre

Anthony : Alors ?

Yué : Nous sommes au moyen âge

Isis : Quoi???

Sakura : Oui, et si on veut le retrouver, il faut être plus discret

Isis : Pour moi, y'a pas de problème

Il repris sa forme originelle, Yué et Misandra en firent autant

Sakura : J'ai vu un magasin de vêtement pas très loin, j'y vais, vous ne bougez pas surtout

Elle s'éloigna

Isis : Et comment on sait si elle est en danger ?

Yué : Moi je le saurais

Sakura figea le temps et pris quelques vêtements (vola est le mot le plus approprié ! ^^), puis elle s'en alla et le temps repris son cours normal, elle revint près de ses amis et leur donnèrent des vêtements, ils se changèrent tous, la robe de Sakura la mettait très en valeur

Isis : On peut y aller maintenant ?

Matthieu : Oui

Ils se mirent donc en route, ils croisèrent beaucoup de villageois, les regards des hommes ne se détachaient pas de la japonaise, rapidement gênée, et les filles se chuchotaient certaines choses à l'égard d'Anthony

Sakura : Son aura provient de ce lieu

Elle désigna l'immense château qui se dressait devant eux

Océane : Et comment on fait pour y rentrer ?

Matthieu : C'est vrai, jamais ils ne voudront

Sakura : Je ne leur demanderait pas leur avis

Anthony : Il nous faut attendre la nuit, ce sera plus discret

Isis : J'ai faim !!!

Sakura(souriant) : Kero tout craché

Matthieu : Allons nous restaurer un peu

Ils se rendirent à une auberge

Anthony : On a pas de quoi payer

Sakura : Attendez-moi là, commandez tout ce que vous voulez, je reviens

Océane : Tu veux quelque chose Sakura ?

Sakura : Une petite part de gâteau si possible

Elle s'en alla et revint 10 minutes plus tard, un homme la bouscula

Homme : Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle

Sakura : Ce n'est rien

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut terriblement surprise

Sakura : Christopher ?

Homme : Vous devez faire erreur

Sakura : Excusez-moi

Elle s'en alla et s'assit à la table de ses amis, encore troublé par ce qu'elle venait de voir, la serveuse leur servit leurs plats

Sakura : Merci….Tiffany ?

Serveuse : Non, ce n'est pas mon nom

Anthony : Ca nous a fait le même effet

Océane : Ca veut dire que nous avons des doubles quelque part

Matthieu : Mieux vaut ne pas les rencontrer

Leur repas terminé, ils se promenèrent dans la ville, quand soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier, un enfant bouscula Sakura

Enfant : Pardon

Sakura : Ce n'est rien

Des hommes criaient

Hommes : Arrêtez ce voleur !

Anthony : Cache-toi là-bas !

Le petit garçon, surpris, s'exécuta, les gardes arrivèrent ensuite

Garde 1 : N'auriez-vous pas….

Il regarda longuement Sakura, les autres gardes arrivèrent et tous se prosternèrent devant eux

Garde 1 : Votre altesse

Tous : ???

Garde 2 : On vous ramène au palais, le roi sera ravi de vous revoir

Ils les conduisirent donc tous au château

Matthieu : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Océane : Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée

Ils arrivèrent dans le château et on les emmenèrent dans une grande salle, un jeune homme faisait les 100 pas, et tournait en rond, il était de dos

Serviteur : Votre majesté est arrivée

Sakura :????

Le jeune homme se tourna, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, il était brun aux yeux couleur chocolat, d'assez grande taille et fixait Sakura puis, il s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans la salle

Homme : Tu es revenue !

Sakura : Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?

Homme : Tu…tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il regarda Anthony et fut pris d'une colère noire

Homme(énervé) : Tu oses revenir ! Cherches-tu vraiment la mort ?

Il regarda Sakura

Homme : Tu es revenue avec lui ? Gardes ! Enfermez-le !

Des gardes saisirent Anthony et l'emmenèrent

Océane : Hey ! Arrêtez !

Homme : Enfermez ces 2 là aussi !

Sakura : Non !

Homme : Tu n'as rien à redire de mes décisions ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu resteras avec moi !

Les gardes emmenèrent Océane, Matthieu et Anthony et les enfermèrent dans un cachot

Anthony : Tu parles d'un accueil !

Voix : An….Antho….ny

Océane : Qui a parlé ?

Voix : C'est…c'est….moi

Anthony tourna la tête vers un coin sombre de cette prison, il vit l'ombre d'une personne, les 2 bras enchaînés à un mur

Matthieu : Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés

Lionel : Où…où…est Sakura ?

Océane : Avec l'homme qui nous a enfermé ici

Lionel : Il…il faut la….

Il s'évanouit

Anthony : Regardez-le

Océane : Il a été…

Matthieu :….torturé !

Sur tout son corps, des traces rouges laissant découvrir la chair du jeune chinois, dans le dos, de multiples blessures, en sang

Matthieu : Il faut le soigner

Anthony s'approcha de Lionel et passa sa main sur ses blessures qui se cicatrisèrent

Anthony : Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il se réveille

Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait revêtue une très belle robe de couleur rose, blanche et or, digne des plus belles princesses, sa robe était tout en soie et comportait de longs voiles, elle avait les cheveux détachés et des petites fleurs blanches étaient fixés un peu partout dans sa chevelure. Quelqu'un rentra

Voix : Tu es toujours aussi belle, les années n'ont rien changé

Sakura : Vous ressemblez à Lionel et pourtant vous n'êtes pas lui

Homme : Je suis roi de ce pays, aurais-tu oublié ? Je suis Syaoran

Sakura s'inclina devant lui

Syaoran : Arrête de me vouvoyez, et ne te prosternes pas, tu es reine à mes côtés

Sakura : Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez

Syaoran : Qui es-tu alors ?

Sakura : Sakura Kinomoto, maîtresse des cartes de Clow

Syaoran(fronçant les sourcils) : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que dans chacune de tes phrases, tu prononces le nom de Clow ? L'aimes-tu toujours ?

Sakura : Je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens d'un autre monde

Syaoran : Prouve-le moi

Sakura : Il y a un garçon dans votre palais, c'est lui que je suis venue chercher

Syaoran : Celui qui me ressemble ?

Sakura : Oui

Syaoran : Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses et tu en ignores trop pour être ma reine, de plus, il est vrai que tu es un peu jeune. Je te propose un marché, l'acceptes-tu ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce ?

Syaoran : Si tu n'es pas ma reine, tu dois pouvoir me battre mais si tu ne l'es, tu perdras face à moi, je te propose un combat à l'épée

Sakura(surprise) : Mais…

Syaoran : Si tu gagnes, je te laisse partir avec tes amis

Sakura : Et si je perds ?

Syaoran : Tu restes avec moi et Clow meurt

Sakura : Je n'ai pas le choix

Elle se changea et se rendit dans une grande salle, les gardes de Syaoran avaient amené les prisonniers

Sakura : Lionel !

Lionel : Sakura !

Elle voulut se rendre à ses côtés mais le roi l'en empêcha

Syaoran : Je te laisse le choix des armes

Différentes épées étaient accrochées au mur de la salle

Sakura : Je ne veux aucune des vôtres, je veux celle de Lionel

Lionel releva la tête, surpris, il fit apparaître son épée et la tendit à Sakura

Syaoran : Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser de magie !

Sakura : Vous m'avez laissé le choix des armes, de plus, je n'utiliserai que son épée et non de magie

Syaoran : Très bien, que le combat commence

Sakura savait qu'elle ne le battrait jamais et pourtant, il fallait tenter sa chance

Ils commencèrent le combat, Sakura avait du mal à éviter ses attaques et sa défense semblait imparable, elle commença à paniquer et Syaoran en profita pour l'attaquer, Sakura pliait sous les coups, elle sentit soudain une force chaude l'envahir et une voix dans sa tête, c'était Lionel

Lionel : J'ai confiance en toi, tout ira bien, tu vas t'en sortir

Sakura reprit confiance en elle et finit par battre Syaoran en sautant au-dessus de lui, le déstabilisant et pointa sa lame dans son dos

Syaoran : Tu m'as battue, je te laisse repartir

Sakura aida Syaoran à se relever


	9. Autodestruction

_**Chapitre 9 : Autodestruction**_

_Sakura __: Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas celle que vous aimez, je ne suis pas votre reine_

_Syaoran : C'est moi qui m'excuse, vous inviter à dîner vous plairait-il ?_

_Sakura hésita_

_Syaoran : Vous et vos amis bien sûr_

_Sakura : D'accord_

_Ils se rendirent tous dans un grand salon et Sakura se blottit contre Lionel_

_Syaoran : Je suis désolé pour mon attitude à votre égard_

_Anthony : Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je meurt ?_

_Syaoran : Il y a quelques années, je suis devenu roi de ce pays(à Sakura) tu, enfin l'autre toi régnait à mes côtés. Un jour, un magicien du nom de Clow est arrivé, il a dit qu'elle devait partir avec lui, je n'étais pas d'accord mais elle est quand même partie, cela fait 2 ans qu'elle m'a quitté et j'ignore pourquoi tout comme ce que ce magicien lui voulait, ça m'a brisé le cœur surtout quand elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle partait pour ça, qu'elle ne pouvait plus me supporter mais ce qui m'a rendu encore plus malheureux c'est qu'elle portait notre enfant_

_Ils le regardèrent tous, attristés_

_Sakura : Je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir, qu'elle vous aime encore et qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de vous quitter, je me connais quand même_

_Lionel : C'est pas la première fois que tu pars avec Anthony !_

_Sakura le regarda_

_Lionel : Quand la carte de la dimension m'a envoyé dans un autre monde parallèle, tu étais mariée avec Anthony !_

_Anthony s'étouffa _

_Anthony : Quoi ?_

_Syaoran et Lionel : A croire qu'il te plait vraiment !_

_Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et se sourirent_

_Sakura : Et alors, c'est pas parce que dans certains mondes je suis avec Anthony que je le suis dans d'autre, rien ne prouve que l'autre moi ne reviendra pas !_

_Anthony n'osa pas regarder Lionel, il risquait d'être foudroyé du regard_

_Matthieu : Il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer maintenant_

_Océane : Oui, les autres vont s'inquiéter_

_Ils se mirent en route, avant de partir, Sakura alla voir Syaoran, il baissait les yeux, elle mit une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, Lionel resta clouer sur place, on aurait dit que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre, Syaoran la prit dans ses bras faisant durer ce baiser pendant au moins 5 minutes ! Ca n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à la maîtresse des cartes_

_Sakura : Un petit cadeau de ma part, elle reviendra, je te le promet_

_Syaoran la serra dans ses bras_

_Syaoran : Tu vas me manquer, merci pour tout_

_Elle lui sourit et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis, Lionel fit apparaître son épée et sortit une carte_

_Lionel : Carte de la dimension !_

_Une brèche s'ouvrit et ils le traversèrent, Sakura lança un dernier regard vers Syaoran qui lui sourit tristement et ils disparurent avec le passage. Syaoran soupira lorsqu'il entendit un cheval s'avancer au galop et une ombre féminine s'y tenait avec un enfant dans ses bras_

_Syaoran : Tu es revenue…._

_Tous nos héros arrivèrent sur la tour de Hong Kong, un lion bondit sur Sakura et lui lécha le visage, Sakura rigola_

_Sakura : Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mon kero_

_Gothar : On s'est fait du souci pour vous_

_Anthony : Tout va bien, je pense qu'on va rentrer maintenant, Lionel a besoin de repos_

_Ils rentrèrent chez Lionel et laissèrent Sakura avec celui-ci dans sa chambre_

_Sakura : Carte du soin !_

_Lionel(jaloux) : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?_

_Sakura : Ne sois pas jaloux mon amour, c'est comme si c'était toi, en plus âgé_

_Lionel(encore jaloux) : Exact, tu as dit « c'est comme si » mais ce n'était pas moi !_

_Sakura : Tu ne te serais pas fait prié si tu aurais été dans ma situation !_

_Lionel : Absolument pas !_

_Sakura : En tout cas, j'ai pu voir à quoi tu ressembleras plus tard_

_Lionel : Moi aussi_

_Sakura : On dirait que ça ne te plait pas, pourtant je t'ai trouvé trop craquant !_

_Lionel : Ouais_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa_

_Sakura : Arrête de bouder ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime !_

_Lionel : Et Anthony ? Il me semble que dans plusieurs mondes, il est à ton goût !_

_Sakura l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise_

_Sakura : Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi_

_Ils sentirent soudain une extrême puissance maléfique_

_Lionel : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Anthony ouvrit la porte avec fracas suivit de tous les gardiens_

_Anthony : Vous avez senti ?_

_Sakura : Et comment !_

_Une carte à Lionel et une carte à Sakura s'élevèrent dans les airs devant eux et commença à s'effacer_

_Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Yué : Les cartes s'autodétruisent !_

_Isis : C'est les cartes que vous avez utilisez tout à l'heure !_

_Sakura : Que faire ?_

_Misandra : Il n'y a rien à faire_

_Les cartes disparurent complètement et Sakura fut totalement désemparé, Lionel la prit dans ses bras_

_Lionel : On trouvera une solution, ne t'en fais pas_

_Sakura(pense) : « mais les ténèbres succèderont à ta lumière », c'est de ça que Séléna voulait parler…la destruction des cartes…_

_Kero : Il faut aller dormir, vous avez cours tout à l'heure_

_Sakura rentra chez elle avec ses gardiens et Tiffany_

_Le lendemain, en cours de sport, les garçons disputaient un match de basket, Sakura ne détacha pas son regard du sol_

_Tiffany : Ca ne va pas ?_

_Sakura : Tiffany, je ne sais pas quoi faire, avec tous les problèmes qui arrivent, je me sens très mal_

_Tiffany pris son amie dans ses bras et essaya de changer de sujet_

_Tiffany : Comment ça se passe avec Lionel ?_

_Sakura(souriant) : Très bien mais…et toi ? Tu ne me racontes jamais pour Anthony_

_Tiffany : Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à part que ça se passe très bien_

_Sakura : Et vous en êtes où tous les 2 ? Je veux dire…._

_Tiffany se contenta de sourire_

_Sakura : Tu es heureuse d'être avec lui ?_

_Tiffany : Très, ce qui m'a le plus émue, c'est qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait_

_Sakura(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) : C'est tellement romantique !_

_Voix : Alors, on parle de moi ?_

_Elles se retournèrent et virent Anthony_

_Sakura : Pas du tout ! _

_Anthony : C'est bizarre, j'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient pourtant !_

_Tiffany : Regardez, c'est un duel entre Lionel et Yvano_

_Ils se retournèrent et des filles jouaient au pom-pom girls pour encourager Lionel_

_Fille 1 : Vas-y Lionel, c'est toi le meilleur !_

_Fille 2 : Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_

_Fille 3 : Lionel, tu vas gagné !_

_Fille 4 : Allez Lionel !_

_Sakura(énervé) : Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ces filles ?_

_Anthony rigola_

_Tiffany : Ne sois pas jalouse, tu sais bien que tu es la seule pour lui_

_Félicia et Jacynthe arrivèrent et commencèrent à encourager Lionel_

_Félicia : Montre lui qui tu es Lionel !_

_Jacynthe : Oui, écrase-le !_

_Il regarda les 2 filles et leur sourit_

_Sakura : Non mais il est vraiment gonflé !_

_Voix : De qui parles-tu ?_

_Elle se retourna et vit Christopher, il lui fit un sourire à la Anthony_

_Anthony(à Tiffany) : D'habitude, il n'y a que moi qui fait ça !_

_Elle rigola_

_Christopher : J'espère que tu vas mieux Sakura_

_Sakura(troublé) : Ou…oui_

_Christopher : J'en suis ravi_

_Sakura : Tu…tu ne joues pas ?_

_Christopher : Si, contre le gagnant_

_Le match débuta entre les 2 garçons et Lionel l'écrasa à plate couture, toutes les filles étaient en extase_

_Christopher : C'est à moi maintenant_

_Sakura : Bonne chance_

_Christopher : Je gagnerai pour toi cher ange_

_Sakura fut étonné, la dernière personne à l'avoir appelé ainsi était Justin, elle le regarda s'éloigner, sous le regard jaloux de Lionel, Tyler s'avança vers son meilleur ami_

_Tyler : Ce n'est pas le moment de t'énerver mon pote_

_Lionel : C'est exactement le moment !_

_Tyler : Tu règleras tes comptes plus tard_

_Le match commença et Lionel se fit battre, ce qui l'enragea encore plus, Anthony et Tyler le rejoignèrent pour tenter de le calmer, Christopher sourit à Sakura et s'en alla avec ses 2 sœurs_

_Tiffany : Sakura ?_

_Sakura : Oui ?_

_Tiffany : Tu devrais rejoindre Lionel au lieu de regarder Christopher, il a l'air vraiment fâché_

_Sakura : J'y vais_

_Elle détacha son regard du japonais et alla rejoindre Lionel, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa, il ne put prononcer un mot_

_Sakura : Tu as le droit au baiser du perdant_

_Ils se rendirent à la répétition de la pièce de théâtre juste après le cours de sport, puis rentrèrent _

_Sakura et Tiffany : A demain tout le monde_

_Elles rentrèrent et firent à dîner_

_Voix : Ca fait longtemps Sakura_

_Sakura : Oui_

_Voix : Pourquoi tu te bats ?_

_Sakura : Parce que je ne veux pas_

_Voix : Il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime_

_Sakura : Tu ne peux aimer, tu es le mal !_

_Voix : L'amour est très proche de la haine_

_Sakura : Je préfère te haïr_

_Voix : Je te prouverai qu'il ne t'aime pas _

_Sakura se réveilla, elle avait mal partout, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en passant devant le miroir, elle aperçut que la cicatrice sur sa poitrine avait disparut et fut soulagé, elle prit une douche puis s'habilla et descendit manger, personne n'était levé, elle décida de partir plus tôt pour l'école. En chemin, elle croisa Christopher_

_Christopher : Bonjour Sakura_

_Sakura : Bonjour Christopher_

_Christopher : Tu es bien matinale_

_Sakura : Oui mais toi aussi_

_Ils continuèrent la route ensemble tout en discutant et arrivèrent finalement à l'école, Tiffany était de service avec Anthony et ils virent Sakura arrivé avec le japonais_

_Anthony : C'est pas bon signe_

_Tiffany : Oui tout comme Lionel qui se laisse ouvertement séduire par ses 2 sœurs !_

_Sakura : Bonjour vous 2_

_Christopher : Bonjour_

_Anthony et Tiffany : Bonjour_

_Tyler arriva peu après et vit Christopher draguer Sakura, il le prit à part_

_Tyler : Je te préviens, touche pas à la copine de Lionel_

_Christopher : C'est une menace ?_

_Tyler : Oui_

_Christopher : Je crois que si elle n'appréciait pas ma compagnie, elle me l'aurait déjà dit_

_Il s'en alla sur ces derniers mots et Lionel fut le dernier arrivé, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, Sakura se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa_

_Lionel : Sakura, mais arrête !_

_Sakura : Nan ! J'ai pas envie !_

_Il se releva et elle resta accroché à lui(comme Samantha le faisait avec Thomas), il la déposa sur sa chaise et alla s'asseoir_

_Tyler : Ca va pas vieux ?_

_Lionel : Si mais je suis un peu fatigué un mauvais rêve que je fais souvent_

_Anthony : De quoi il s'agit ?_

_Lionel : De ma propre mort !_

_Sakura : Puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, je vais disparaître de ta vie_

_Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, Lionel fit de même pour essayer de la rattraper_

_Tiffany : Sakura ! Lionel !_

_Le temps se figea et Lionel sortit son épée, Sakura était dans ses bras_

_Lionel : Carte du vent !_

_Ils atterrirent en douceur et Isis arriva_

_Isis : Rien de casser ?_

_Lionel : Ca va mais tu as fait vite_

_Isis : J'ai ressentit du danger_

_Sakura, qui s'était évanouie, se réveilla, Lionel rangea son épée et Isis défigea le temps_

_Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Anthony arriva suivit de Tiffany et Tyler_

_Tiffany : Sakura ! Tu n'as rien ?_

_Lionel : Elle va bien_

_Sakura : C'est comme si je ne me contrôlais plus, comme si on m'avait poussé à sauter par la fenêtre_

_La carte de Lionel s'éleva dans les airs et commença à s'autodétruire_

_Lionel : Pas ça !_

_Lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparut, Isis ressentit une violente douleur_

_Sakura : Isis ! _

_Elle rattrapa le petit gardien qui était inconscient et Sakura commença à pleurer_

_Sakura : Pardonne-moi, tout est de ma faute_

_Tyler : Dis pas ça, tu t'es fait contrôlé, c'est tout_

_Lionel : Il faut aller en cours, je prend Isis avec moi_

_Il regarda à peine Sakura, elle se sentit soudain terriblement coupable et partit en courant_

_Anthony : Sakura !_

_Tiffany : Va la voir Lionel_

_Il soupira et lui courut après en ayant pris soin de déposer Isis dans les bras de Tiffany, Anthony regarda à la fenêtre de la classe, Jacynthe les observait_


	10. Trahison?

**Chapitre 10 : Trahison ? **

Lionel rattrapa Sakura et la prit dans ses bras, elle se débattit et finit par pleurer sur son épaule, le laissant la prendre dans ses bras

Sakura : Pardonne-moi Lionel, je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point je me déteste

Lionel la serra plus fort

Lionel : Chut, calme toi, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, je n'aurai pas dû te faire comprendre que je t'en voulais alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas responsable

Elle finit par se calmer un peu

Sakura : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, il se passe quelque chose en moi que je ne peux pas contrôler, j'ai peur, peur de vous faire du mal ou pire encore

Lionel prit le visage de la maîtresse entre ses mains

Lionel : Ca te dirait de partir ?

Sakura : Quoi ?

Lionel : On s'en va une journée rien que tous les 2, sans problèmes, sans gardiens, sans amis, juste nous

Sakura : D'accord….mais où va t-on aller ?

Lionel : Utilise une de tes cartes, on va au Japon

Sakura : Quoi ?

Lionel : On retourne à ton ancienne maison, il n'y a personne là-bas

Sakura : Alors d'accord

Elle cacha leur aura à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et ils se rendirent au Japon

Sakura : Carte de la téléportation !

Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée

Lionel : Ca n'a pas changé

Sakura : C'est vrai

Ils se rendirent à l'étage

Sakura : Ca me rend nostalgique de revenir

Lionel : Tu voudrais rester ?

Sakura : Non, la vie loin de toi, c'est trop dur

Ils s'allongèrent sur son lit et Lionel l'enlaça dans ses bras

Lionel : Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier

Sakura : Moi aussi je t'aime Lionel

Tyler : Mais où ils sont passés ?

Tiffany : J'espère qu'ils ne leur ait rien arrivé !

Anthony : Je n'arrive pas à les localiser, ou ils ont cachés leur aura, ou ils ont des problèmes

Stéphano : Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils partent !

Brine : C'est de ta faute Valendra !

Valendra : Pourquoi ?

Brine : Si tu n'avais pas poussé l'élue à sauter, ils ne seraient jamais partis !

Valendra : C'est mieux que de rester là à observer

Stéphano : Silence ! Il faut les ramener et je sais ce qui va les décider

Sakura et Lionel se chamaillaient gentiment entre 2 baisers et discutaient des 5 années qu'ils avaient passés loin de l'autre, les conquêtes de Lionel et les rejets de Sakura, ils en riaient presque, c'était comme dans une autre vie pour eux parce qu'au fond de leur cœur, ils pensaient l'un à l'autre, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils ressentirent soudain une immense aura

Lionel : Je crois qu'il va falloir écourter la journée, on nous appelle

Sakura : Oui, cette puissance maléfique veut qu'on la rejoigne

Lionel : On rattrapera le temps perdu plus tard, on a toute notre vie après tout

Sakura lui sourit tristement

Sakura : Carte de la téléportation !

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en Chine, des cyclones ravageaient la ville et se dirigeaient dangereusement vers le lycée, là où tous les élèves devaient rester pour s'abriter

Lionel : Sakura ! Trouve Anthony, je cherche une solution

Sakura : Non, on fait l'inverse, je tiendrais plus facilement question magie que toi

Lionel : Ok

Il partit donc, laissant la maîtresse seule

Sakura figea le temps, Yué et Kérobéro apparurent

Sakura : Vous voilà

Yué(fronçant les sourcils) : Où étais-tu ?

Sakura : En lune de miel, bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Kero : Essaye la carte de la tempête !

Sakura : Le but c'est pas d'aidé ces cyclones à détruire l'école !

Yué : Il veut que tu essayes de combattre le feu par le feu

Sakura : Carte de la tempête !

La carte fonça sur les cyclones mais n'arrêta pas celles-ci, elle se fit capturer et les cyclones utilisaient la magie de la carte pour devenir plus puissantes

Anthony : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura : C'est Kero qui m'a conseillé de le faire

Anthony : Il n'y a personne !

Elle se retourna et en effet, ses 2 gardiens qui étaient là quelques minutes plus tôt avaient disparus, elle défigea le temps

Sakura : Mais….

Anthony : Réagis !

Seulement, la carte pompait toute l'énergie magique de Sakura qui commença à faiblir

Anthony : Sakura !

Il rattrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'écroule

Sakura : Je…je me vide de mon énergie

Anthony : Ecoute, je vais te passer une partie de mes pouvoirs, tu arrêteras la carte ensuite d'accord ?

Sakura : Mais, Anthony, il faut que tu….

Anthony : Je sais

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa, malheureusement, Lionel arriva à ce moment là, immobilisé et fit demi-tour lorsqu'il croisa Tiffany qui restait là, figé par la scène du baiser, en larmes, elle s'enfuit et Lionel lui courut après. Anthony posa un genou à terre

Sakura : Ca va ?

Anthony : Juste un peu étourdit

Sakura : Carte de la tempête, reviens ! Carte de l'effacement !

La carte fit disparaître les cyclones et tout redevins normal, Sakura alla voir Anthony

Stéphano : Ca a marché comme prévu

Il sourit

Valendra : Tu as fait fort

Brine : Félicitation trésor

Sakura aida Anthony à se relever, les cartes du temps, de la tempête et de l'effacement disparurent, ils retournèrent en classe, Lionel et Tiffany s'avancèrent vers eux et le magicien frappa Anthony d'un coup de point dans la figure, il saigna de la lèvre

Sakura : Lionel ! T'es fou !

Tiffany s'avança vers Sakura et lui décolla une gifle en pleine figure

Tiffany : Je vous déteste tous les 2 !

Tous les élèves de la classe ne prononcèrent un mot, assistant à la scène, Tyler intervint et essaya de calmer Lionel

Tyler : Calme-toi Lionel

Sakura aida Anthony à s'asseoir, encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, Tiffany regarda méchamment Sakura

Tiffany : A partir de maintenant, nous ne sommes plus amies

Lionel : Remet un pied chez moi Anthony et je te tue

Le prof arriva peu après, l'atmosphère qui régnait en classe était très tendu, les autres élèves étaient très calmes tandis que le petit groupe « d'amis » se dévisageait, seul Tyler ne comprenait pas. A la fin des cours, Sakura ramena Anthony chez elle et Tiffany alla chez Lionel, Tyler rentra avec eux

Sur le chemin

Tyler : On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Tiffany : On a vu..(elle commença à sangloter)

Lionel(très froid) : ….Sakura et Anthony s'embrasser

Tyler : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Tiffany : Evidemment

Tyler : Il y a une raison à tout cela, vous devriez leur parler

Lionel : Certainement pas, c'est finit

Tyler rentra chez lui

Chez Sakura

Sakura : Kero ! Yué !

Ils apparurent et se postèrent devant leur maîtresse

Sakura(très énervé) : On peut savoir pourquoi vous m'avez lâchés en plein combat ?

Ils se regardèrent, l'air interrogateur, Thomas arriva

Kero : Mais, on n'a pas bougé Sakura

Yué : On est resté tout l'après-midi avec Thomas, Matthieu et lui ne travaillaient pas

Thomas : C'est vrai, pourquoi ?

Sakura : On s'est joué de moi !

Anthony : Sakura, ils nous ont vu nous embrassés

Sakura(baissant les yeux) : Je sais

Thomas : Vous avez quoi ?

Anthony : Calme-toi Thomas, c'était pour un transfert de pouvoirs

Sakura : Le problème, c'est que Lionel et Tiffany nous ont vu

Thomas : Je vois

Sakura : Mais il y a plus important, tout à l'heure, des cyclones sont apparus et puis vous(ses gardiens) êtes arrivés et Kero, tu m'as dit d'utiliser la tempête et c'est ce que j'ai fait et ça s'est retourné contre moi

Thomas : Tu peux me croire, ils n'ont pas bougés

Kero : Pourquoi t'aurais-je dit d'utiliser la tempête ?

Yué : Il a raison, cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation

Sakura : C'est ce que je pensais mais tu (elle regarde Yué) m'a dit qu'il fallait combattre le feu par le feu, j'ai donc perdu 3 cartes au lieu de 2

Anthony : On t'a piégé

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Anthony

Anthony : On va chez Lionel et on s'explique avec eux, de toute façon, demain c'est samedi, on a pas cours

Sakura : Très bien. Je ne rentrerai peut-être pas cette nuit alors ne t'inquiète pas oni-chan

Thomas : Je ne m'inquiète jamais (pense) Enfin presque

Les 2 magiciens s'en allèrent après que Sakura se soit changé et qu'ils aient manger

Kero : On a de gros problèmes !

Yué : Je sais

Chez Lionel

Lionel : Prend la chambre à côté de celle d'Anthony, Tiffany

Elle baissa les yeux

Lionel : Tu en veux peut-être une autre ?

Tiffany : Non, ça ira

Sakura et Anthony apparut dans la chambre de celui-ci, ils entendirent Lionel et Tiffany parler

Lionel : Bonne nuit Tiffany

Tiffany : Bonne nuit Lionel

Ils entendirent 2 portes se fermer

Sakura : C'est l'heure d'aller sauver les meubles !

Anthony : Bonne chance

Sakura : A toi aussi

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Sakura allant à droite et Anthony à gauche

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre à Lionel, il s'entraînait avec son épée, ne l'ayant pas reconnu parce qu'il faisait trop noir et croyant que c'était Anthony, il lui mit la lame sous la gorge

Sakura : Tues moi si tu veux mais pas avant que je t'ai parlé

Lionel : Sakura ?

Il retira son épée

Lionel : Tu n'aurais pas dû venir

Sakura : Il fallait qu'on parle

Lionel : Tout est dit, tu m'as trompé avec le petit ami de ta meilleure amie

Sakura : Au lieu de tirer des conclusions attives, écoute ma version des faits

Anthony rentra dans la chambre de Tiffany, allongée sur le lit, elle pleurait, il s'approcha d'elle

Anthony : Tiffany ?

Elle se retourna et voulut crier mais il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa


	11. La trinité

_**Chapitre 11 : La trinité**_

Anthony : Ecoute-moi avant de me mettre dehors et de me dire de ne plus jamais m'approcher de toi

Lionel : Je suis désolé

Sakura : C'est moi qui doit l'être, j'aurai dû te le dire tout de suite

Lionel lui tourna le dos

Lionel : Non, c'est ma faute, je suis trop impulsif, trop jaloux aussi, je me demande bien ce que tu me trouves

Sakura : Je t'aime et ça me suffit

Elle s'approcha de lui, il n'osait bouger, baissant les yeux

Lionel : Sakura…Je t'aime…

Sakura sourit, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, il en avait tellement envie, il la désirait tellement, il la fit ensuite basculer sur le lit tout en passant sa main dans son dos

Lionel : Tu as confiance en moi ?

Sakura : Oui

Il lui retira sa chemise et continua de l'embrasser…

Tiffany : Tu me le jures ?

Anthony : Oui, ça n'a été qu'un transfert d'énergie

Tiffany soupira et il la prit dans ses bras

Anthony : Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais

Le lendemain, Lionel se réveilla et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il vit de longs cheveux, sentit un parfum familier, il réalisa que Sakura était près de lui, il sourit et la serra plus fort dans ses bras, il sentit alors la peau de la jeune fille sous ses doigts et eut un moment de panique

Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Qu'est-ce…

Il sourit ensuite et embrassa Sakura sur le front, il se leva et replaça la couverture correctement sur elle puis enfila son pantalon et sortit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, il croisa Anthony

Lionel : Anthony ? Ecoute, je suis désolé pour hier, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop

Anthony(souriant) : Non, t'inquiète, je te comprend, j'aurai fait la même chose à ta place

Tyler arriva dans la salle de bain et vit Lionel et Anthony se serrer la main

Tyler : Comment vont mes 2 magiciens préférés ? Je vois qu'il y a eu réconciliation

Anthony : En effet

Il sourit

Ils sortirent tous 3 après que Lionel se soit préparé et se rendirent dans le salon, en passant devant la chambre de Lionel, Tyler s'arrêta

Tyler : Lionel, je vais récupérer mon livre de math

Il ouvrit la porte mais Lionel s'interposa

Lionel : Non, attend, vaut mieux pas que tu rentres, ma chambre est pas rangé

Anthony : Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois !

Lionel(gêné) : Je crois que tu l'a laissé au salon, allez voir, je vais regarder dans la chambre

Anthony et Tyler se regardèrent

Tyler(levant un sourcil) : Je me fais des films où tu veux pas qu'on rentre ?

Anthony : Tu as peut-être quelque chose à cacher ?

Tyler(qui vient de comprendre) : Ou quelqu'un ?

Lionel baissa les yeux, très gêné

Anthony : Je vois…

Lionel : Elle dors encore, on ira le prendre tout à l'heure

Ils se rendirent au salon et Lionel s'affala sur un fauteuil

Tyler : J'arrive pas à le croire, mon petit Lionel est des nôtres ! (^^)

Lionel : Oh, ça va, arrête

Tyler : Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? (^_^)

Lionel : Je t'en pose des questions !

Tyler : Juste pour moi, s'il te plaît

Lionel : Je suis épuisé si tu veux tout savoir

Tyler : A ce point là ?

Lionel : Il est quelle heure ?

Anthony : 10h

Lionel : Alors j'ai dormi que 4h ! (o_O)

Ils éclatèrent de rire

Tyler : Je savais que tu faisais jamais les choses à moitié !

Ils rigolèrent de nouveau, Tiffany arriva quelques minutes plus tard

Tiffany : Bonjour tout le monde

Les garçons : Bonjour Tiffany

Elle alla embrasser Anthony et s'assit sur ses genoux

Tyler : Tu ne devineras jamais, ta meilleure amie a fait de Lionel un homme !

Lionel(très gêné) : Ca va, t'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits non plus ! (-_-)

Tiffany : QUOI ???

Anthony : Chut, elle dort encore

Lionel : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, je l'ai pas mangé ! (o_O)

Tyler : Ca m'étonne de toi !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Lionel qui lui lança un regard noir

Lionel : Je vais chercher ton bouquin de math (là, il est un peu énervé !)

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte tout doucement, il prit le livre de math et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sakura se réveilla

Sakura : Lionel ?

Il s'approcha d'elle

Lionel : Bonjour mon amour

Sakura : Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

Lionel : Environ un quart d'heure, tu as bien dormi ?

Sakura : Pas assez mais j'ai passé une nuit fantastique

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il lui sourit

Lionel : Tu n'as plus la blessure ?

Sakura : Non, c'est partit la dernière fois

Elle se leva et s'habilla, Lionel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, il lui releva les cheveux

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lionel(fronçant les sourcils) : Sakura, depuis quand tu as un tatouage ?

Sakura : Quoi ?

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain et Sakura vit une marque sur son épaule droite, c'était un triangle noire dont la pointe se trouvait vers le bas, entouré d'un cercle, et un dragon rouge sang à 3 têtes au centre du triangle

Sakura : Mais…d'où ça sort ?

Lionel : On va demander à Anthony

Elle se lava et ils se rendirent au salon, Tiffany sauta au cou de Sakura

Tiffany : Excuse-moi ma Sakura

Sakura : Je t'excuse ne t'en fais pas

Lionel : Bien, maintenant que les réconciliations sont enfin terminés, on va pouvoir passé aux choses sérieuses

Sakura s'assit et Lionel lui releva les cheveux

Lionel : Alors Anthony, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Anthony leva les yeux et resta figé, dans son regard, une peur se lisait, Tiffany qui l'avait remarqué commença à s'inquiéter du silence de celui-ci

Anthony(très inquiet) : Impossible, cela ne se peut…

Lionel(inquiet à son tour) : Quoi ????

Ylande rentra dans le salon, ils saluèrent tous le mère de Lionel

Ylande : Que se passe t-il Lionel ?

Lionel : Euh…rien, tout va bien

Elle fronça les sourcils

Ylande : Sakura, Anthony, suivez-moi

Ils s'exécutèrent et ils sortirent tous 3

Dans le petit salon

Ylande : Anthony, explique lui

Anthony(inquiet) : Sakura, tu cours un grave danger, tu portes la marque de la Trinité

Sakura : La Trinité ?

Anthony : C'est le nom du mal que tu dois combattre, malheureusement, je ne sais ce qui t'attend, ni sous quelle forme il va se manifester, il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence parce qu'il n'a pas d'enveloppe corporelle

Sakura : C'est donc ça

Ylande : N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu as le choix sur ton destin

Anthony : Tu sais quelque chose ?

Sakura : Plus ou moins, je pense savoir ce qu'il veut

Anthony : Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?????

Sakura : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Anthony, tu sais très bien comment l'histoire va se terminer, alors que tu saches ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu te rappelles m'avoir promis de me rendre un service ?

Anthony : Oui

Sakura : Alors je voudrais que tu gardes tout cela pour toi

Anthony : Mais…

Sakura : Tu m'as promi !

Anthony : Très bien

Lionel les rejoignit peu après

Lionel : Alors ?

Anthony : Je me suis inquiétez pour rien, ce n'est qu'un petit détail

Lionel : Je veux savoir

Ylande : Calme-toi mon fils

Sakura(souriant) : C'est juste un petit message de la part des méchants, c'est 3 fois rien

Lionel fronça les sourcils

Ylande : Je suppose que tout le monde a faim, Lionel, va donc nous préparer quelque chose s'il te plait

Lionel : Oui mère

Il s'en alla, bientôt suivit par Anthony

Sakura : Merci

Ylande : Je t'en prie, allons-y maintenant

Sakura : Oui

Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Lionel, en cuisine semblait de très mauvaise humeur, Sakura alla le rejoindre

Sakura : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Lionel(énervé) : Non, ça ira

Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, il posa le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna vers Sakura qui l'avait lâché

Lionel : Il faut que tu comprennes, j'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'aime et j'ai peur de te perdre

Elle l'embrassa et il l'enlaça

Lionel(murmurant) : Ne me laisse pas tout seul, j'ai besoin de toi

Sakura avait le cœur brisé, elle versa une larme, elle roula lentement sur sa joue et Lionel s'empressa de l'essuyer. Tiffany arriva avec son caméscope et les filmait sous tous les angles, ce qui fit rire le couple

Tiffany(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) : Vous étiez fantastiques !!!!!

Lionel se remit à sa tâche et Sakura l'aida, Tyler arriva à son tour accompagné d'Anthony

Tyler : Et si on sortait aujourd'hui ?

Anthony secouait la tête pour lui dire de se taire mais c'était trop tard

Tiffany : Oh ! Oui, on va faire les boutiques !

Anthony tomba à la renverse

Sakura : Moi, je préfèrerais me promener et visiter Hong Kong, depuis qu'on est arrivé, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion

Anthony : C'est d'accord, on vous fait visiter mais pas de shopping

Il regarda Tiffany avec un air désespéré

Tiffany(soupirant) : Très bien

Tyler : On pourrais demander à vos gardiens de venir

Lionel : C'est une bonne idée

Sakura : Matthieu travaille mais on peut demander à Samantha et Océane

Anthony : Elles travaillent aussi, je crains donc qu'on va devoir se passer d'eux

Voix : On est là nous !

Ils se retournèrent et virent les 3 gardiens animals

Kero : On veut venir !

Sakura : Kero, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lionel : La peluche est venu vidé MON frigidaire, goinfre comme il est….

Kero : Répète un peu ?

Lionel : T'es qu'un goinfre la p'luche !!

Kero : Grrrrr…. Morveux

Sakura : Ca suffit !

Ils déjeunèrent et se rendirent en ville, ils passèrent devant des tas de magasins et Lionel finit par rentrer dans une bijouterie avec ses 2 amis pendant que les filles achetaient à manger aux gardiens

Tyler : On peut savoir ce que tu cherches Lionel ?

Lionel : Ca

Anthony : Je pense que Sakura va adorer

Tyler : Lionel, il faudrait que je te parle en tête-à-tête un peu plus tard

Anthony sourit à la phrase de Tyler, ils sortirent du magasin et rejoignèrent les filles

Tiffany : Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Les garçons : Non merci

Sakura : Après tout ce qu'on a acheté, si on y retourne, ils vont se dire qu'on est des goinfres !

Les 3 gardiens : Heeeeey !

Anthony : Un peu de respect, on ne parle pas comme ça à l'élue et maîtresse des cartes !

Ils rigolèrent tous et les 3 gardiens s'excusèrent, Sakura leur fit une caresse à chacun même s'ils ne l'avaient pas mérité

Sakura : Vous êtes adorables

Lionel : On y va ?

Tyler : Oui


	12. Ca continue

**Chapitre 12 : Ca continue…**

Tiffany : C'est vraiment très joli

Sakura : C'est vrai que ça change de la petite ville de Tomoéda

Tyler : Et si on allait au cinéma ?

Anthony : Tu es sûr ?

Tyler : Ouais, j'ai envie de me détendre, ça serait bien un film d'horreur !

Sakura devint soudain toute blanche et Anthony éclata de rire

Anthony : Tu n'as pas changé !

Tiffany : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que du cinéma, ce n'est pas réel

Sakura regarda Tyler qui lui lança un regard suppliant

Sakura(d'une petite voix) : D'a….d'accord

Lionel la prit dans ses bras

Lionel : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là

Sakura : C'est vrai, je suis rassurée à tes côtés

Tiffany : Tiens, une impression de déjà vue !

Anthony : Pour le nombre de fois où ils se le sont dit, je ne compte même plus !

Lionel : Oh, ça va vous 2 !

Tyler : On peut même plus rigoler avec notre petit Lionel sans qu'il le prenne mal, sois pas si susceptible !

Sakura rigola, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cinéma peu après, Sakura déjà très pâle à l'idée de voir un film d'horreur. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, d'angoisse pour Sakura, le film commença. Sakura était blottit contre Lionel, elle ne le lâchait pas, il la regardait avec tendresse, elle s'endormit soudain, prise de fatigue et elle disparut sous les yeux de Lionel

Lionel : Sakura !

Gens de la salle : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!

Lionel se leva et sortit de la salle en courant suivit de tous les autres

Anthony : Comment se fait-il que Sakura ait disparue ?

Tyler : Bon, y'a de l'action, tout à fait ce que je voulais !

Tiffany : C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour !

Ils entendirent soudain Sakura crier

Lionel : Sakura ! Où es-tu ?

Aucune réponses de sa part, juste des cris

Tyler : On dirait que ça vient….

Anthony : ….de la salle de cinéma !

Ils rentrèrent en vitesse et virent Sakura essayé d'éviter les coups de hache d'un homme à moitié défiguré

Sakura : Au secours ! Aidez-moi !

Lionel : Sakura !

Gens de la salle : Chuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Tyler : Elle va se faire massacrer !

Anthony : Il faut trouver un moyen de la rejoindre !

Tiffany : Et comment ? Elle est dans le film !

Lionel : Je sais !

Il sortit son épée et une carte

Lionel : Carte de la création !

La carte ouvrit un passage entre la réalité et le film

Tyler : Et tu comptes y aller devant tout le monde ?

Lionel regarda Anthony

Anthony : J'ai compris

Il fit apparaître son sceptre et le fit briller, une lumière envahit la salle et toutes les personnes s'endormirent, Tiffany sortit sa caméra

Tyler : On y va ?

Lionel : Plutôt 2 fois qu'une !

Ils rentrèrent dans le film en passant par l'écran qui était devenu comme de l'eau

Sakura : Lionel ! J'ai….j'ai peur

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, tremblante de peur

Tiffany : Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

Sakura : J'en sais rien moi ! Woooooooooooéééééééééééé !

Un monstre l'avait prise par surprise et l'emmena avec lui

Anthony : Sakura !

Un autre fit de même avec Tiffany

Anthony : Tiffany !

Sakura : Carte des bulles !

La carte leur fonça dessus et se mit à les shampouiner

Tyler : Tu crois que c'est le moment de leur faire prendre une douche ?

Les monstres lâchèrent néanmoins Tiffany vu qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien

Tiffany : Merci Sakura

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Anthony : Tu les paralyses et on s'en va

Mais d'autres créatures immondes(je vous épargne les détails, essayez de les imaginer) arrivèrent et foncèrent sur Sakura, Lionel s'interposa et les massacra à coup d'épée

Tiffany(écœuré) : C'est dégoûtant, il y a des morceaux partout !

Tyler : Continue mon frère ! C'est super !

Lionel : Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, ils sont trop nombreux !

Sakura leva la main vers eux et les immobilisa

Sakura : Dépêche-toi Lionel

Lionel : Ok, carte de la création !

La carte créée une sortie, Sakura attendit qu'ils furent tous partis mais puisait trop dans ses pouvoirs et s'écroula à terre

Lionel : Sakura !

Sakura : Va t-en Lionel !

Lionel : Jamais sans toi !

Il la prit dans ses bras, découpa quelques monstres au passage et sortit du film, Sakura s'était évanouie

Stéphano : C'était pas mal du tout Valendra

Valendra : Merci maître

Brine : J'aurai pu faire mieux

Stéphano : Tu feras tes preuves un autre jour Brine, on s'en va

Anthony : Tout le monde va bien ?

Tyler : Super !

Tiffany : Sakura !

Lionel : Elle va bien, juste un peu fatigué

Tyler : Bon, je crois qu'on devrait rentré, notre magicienne doit être épuisé

Anthony : Oui…mais où sont les gardiens ?

Lionel regarda dans le sac de Sakura, ils étaient tous en train de dormir

Tiffany : Rien ne les a réveillés, même pas tout ce qui s'est passé !

Deux cartes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, une appartenant à Sakura et l'autre à Lionel et se détruisirent

Anthony : Ca continue !

Tyler: C'est la cata!

Tiffany : Oh, non !

Anthony(paniqué) : Quoi ?

Tiffany : Avec tout ça, j'ai pas pu vous filmer !

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse

Lionel : Je la ramène chez elle

Tyler : Bon, ben nous, on rentre chez toi

Lionel : Tu passes plus de temps chez moi que chez toi !

Tyler : Ce sont tes sœurs qui cuisinent ce soir, j'allais pas refuser quand même ! En plus, c'est elles qui me l'ont proposé !

Ils partirent tous de leur côté, Lionel ayant Sakura sur son dos, Gothar partit avec son maître

Sur le chemin

Tiffany : Je suis inquiète pour elle Lionel

Lionel : Moi aussi, elle est beaucoup trop fragile pour sa puissance magique

Tiffany : Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache des choses

Lionel : Je pensais que tu étais au courant de toute sa vie

Tiffany : Elle m'a dit pourquoi elle venait à Hong Kong mais pas la suite de l'histoire, d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'Anthony est au courant de tout

Lionel : Essayez de convaincre Anthony de tout nous dire c'est peine perdu, tu sais comment il est !

Tiffany : Oui, pour te dire la vérité, je crois que Sakura a de graves problèmes mais elle ne nous dit rien parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous inquiéter

Lionel : Oui, c'est vrai mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est plus toute seule

Ils arrivèrent chez Sakura et Lionel alla la coucher, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla

Voix : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Encore toi ?

Voix : Tu apprécies mon cadeau ?

Sakura : Pas tellement, le rouge ne va pas avec la couleur de mes yeux !

Voix : Ne fais pas la maligne !

Sakura : C'était donc ça la marque, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de l'entaille que vous m'aviez faites la dernière fois

Voix : Ca ?

Il rigola

Voix : Ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je te réservait, tu vois, si je te touche pendant un combat, les blessures se cicatriseront aussi lentement que cette petite entaille, ça veut dire la mort pour toi si tu es gravement touché

Sakura : Très rassurant, je peux connaître ton nom au moins ?

Voix : Stéphano

Sakura : J'ai connu mieux

Stéphano(énervé) : Ne joue pas les insolentes avec moi !

Sakura posa soudain un genou à terre, ne pouvant plus respirer, elle toussait

Sakura : Qu'est-ce…..qu'est-ce que….tu m'as fait ?

Stéphano : Juste un petit cours d'obéissance

Elle essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche

Stéphano : Laisse-toi faire, tu vas voir, ça ira mieux après

Il éclata de rire et Sakura, dans un dernier soupir put lâcher un cri

Tiffany : Tu as entendu ?

Lionel : Sakura !

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver à l'étage, Lionel ouvrit brusquement la porte

Tiffany : Oh, mon dieu, Sakura !

Kero et Isis : Fais quelque chose !

Isis : On arrive pas à la libérer, elle est en train d'étouffer !

Sakura était ligoter par des lianes, comme le jour du jugement final, il lui était impossible de respirer, soudain, un vent violent souffla et Yué arriva

Yué : Sakura !

Il se précipita à ses côtés et essaya d'user de ses pouvoirs mais en vain

Lionel : Si j'utilise une de mes cartes, je risque de la toucher ! Je ne peux ni utiliser le feu ni l'acide ! Quoi que je fasse, je risque de la blesser !

Anthony apparut comme par enchantement

Anthony : Sers-toi de ton épée, vite !

Lionel : T'es fou ! Je risque de l'atteindre !

Anthony : Il faut tenter le coup, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire !

Il s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'il allait tenter de couper les lianes, celles-ci disparurent d'un coups et Sakura fut libérer, Séléna fit son entrée dans la chambre

Séléna : Heureusement, j'arrive juste à temps

Lionel : On se connaît ?

Anthony : Lionel, Séléna, Séléna, Lionel, c'est vrai, tu le connais déjà

Lionel : Tu es l'ange de la destinée ?

Séléna : Exact

Elle regarda Sakura

Séléna : Elle est hors de danger à présent

Yué : Tu pourrais venir plus souvent, elle a besoin de ton aide !

Séléna regarda le gardien

Séléna : Mon petit ange de la lune, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi, je ne suis là que pour la guider et non intervenir, j'ai fait une exception cette fois-ci

Elle s'en alla sur ses dernières paroles

Tiffany : Mon petit ange de la lune ? Encore une à qui tu vas briser le cœur !

Yué : Je peux savoir qui sont les autres ?

Anthony : Tu peux parfois être aussi naïf que Sakura !

Yué : ???

Sakura se réveilla peu après

Lionel : Sakura ! Tu va bien ?

Sakura : Ou…oui, ça va

Anthony : Ca vous gênerait de sortir tous ? Je dois parler à Sakura

Lionel fronça les sourcils

Tiffany : Non, on s'en va

Elle attrapa Lionel par le bras et entraîna tout le monde dehors puis ferma la porte, Anthony fit apparaître son sceptre qui émis une lueur doré

Anthony : J'ai fermé la porte à clé et j'ai insonorisé la pièce, tout ce qui sera dit maintenant, restera entre nous

Sakura : Je t'écoute

Anthony : Personne n'est au courant n'est-ce pas ?


	13. Le secret de Sakura

_**Chapitre 13 : Le secret de Sakura**_

_Sakura : Personne sauf nous 2, la mère de Lionel et Séléna_

_Anthony : Je te demande pardon _

_Sakura : Pourquoi ?_

_Anthony : Parce que tes jours à venir sont comptés à cause de moi_

_Sakura lui sourit_

_Sakura : Anthony, je suis très contente que tu ai fais de moi la maîtresse des cartes, je ne regrette absolument rien, j'ai connu Lionel, Kero et Yué, et puis, toi aussi ainsi que toutes les cartes_

_Anthony prit un air sérieux_

_Anthony : Quand le moment sera venu, je te ferai don de mes pouvoirs_

_Sakura : Hors de question, tu risquerai d'y passer à ton tour et je refuse que Tiffany en pâtisse_

_Anthony : Que dit la prophétie ?_

_Sakura : __Lorsque le mal renaîtra, les élus se dresseront sur son chemin, la lumière de l'espoir émanera des cœurs purs et l'anéantira, l'amour et la paix règneront à nouveau sur le monde mais la fleur de cerisier se fanera en ce jour de gloire_

Anthony : Et que fais-tu de tous tes proches ?

Sakura : Je voudrais que tu trouves un nouveau maître pour Kero et Yué et lorsque j'aurai rendu mon dernier souffle, le sortilège d'oubli que j'aurai lancé un peu avant, se déclenchera, tu seras le seul à te rappeler de moi avec Samantha, Gothar et Melle Moreau

Anthony : Tu n'as pas le droit de les priver de leurs souvenirs !

Sakura : C'est mieux ainsi, je ne veux pas que mon père et mon frère en souffrent trop, ils ont déjà souffert du départ prématuré de maman, je ne veux pas que Tiffany me pleure toute sa vie, je veux qu'elle se trouve de nouveaux amis, je ne veux pas que Lionel vive dans la douleur, je veux qu'il ait une femme et des enfants et je ne veux pas non plus que mes gardiens soient anéantis, je veux leur éviter la douleur qu'ils ont eu lorsque Clow est mort, je veux qu'ils vivent tous heureux

Anthony : Tu penses toujours plus aux autres qu'à toi

Elle lui sourit

Anthony : Je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé

Sakura : Merci, prend bien soin de tout le monde pour moi, s'il te plaît, en particulier Tiffany

Anthony(souriant) : Ne t'inquiète pas

Sakura : Tu devrais rouvrir où alors, ils vont se faire des idées

Il sourit et s'exécuta, Anthony ouvrit la porte brusquement avec ses pouvoirs et vit Kero, l'oreille collée à la porte, très surpris de les voir

Kero(gêné) : Euh….Sakura, je passais justement pour savoir si tu allais mieux

Les 2 magiciens éclatèrent de rire

Sakura : Ne te fatigue pas Kero, on a deviné que tu écoutais à la porte

Anthony sortit de la chambre laissant le gardien et sa maîtresse seuls

Sakura : Kero, va me chercher Yué, s'il te plaît

Kero : J'y vais

Entre temps, Tiffany rentra, elle ferma la porte derrière elle

Tiffany : Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?

Sakura : Bien sûr

Tiffany : Parce que je voudrais te demander quelque chose et je dois être sûre que tout va bien

Sakura : Bien sûr, dis-moi

Tiffany : Sakura, je voudrais….

La porte s'ouvrit

Yué : Tu voulais me voir Sakura ?

Sakura : Euh…oui

Tiffany : Je t'en reparlerais plus tard

Elle sortit de la chambre

Yué : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sakura : Je voudrais que tu formes Misandra

Yué : Huh ?

Sakura : Oui, tu as plus d'expérience qu'elle en matière de magie, tes pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants que les siens, j'aurai besoin que tu lui transmettes tes connaissances

Kero commença à rire

Sakura : C'est valable pour toi aussi Kero

Kero : QUOI ???? Faut que je m'occupe de la boule de poil du morveux ?

Sakura : Kero ! Et puis, ça vous fera de l'entraînement à tous les 2, surtout à toi Kero, tu prend trop de poids, je pense sérieusement à te mettre au régime !

Kero(suppliant) : Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça, s'il te plaît, ô maîtresse incontesté des cartes, je me plis devant votre grandeur !

Yué sourit

Sakura : C'est entendu ?

Yué et Kero : Oui

Yué reprit sa forme d'emprunt

Matthieu : Je ferais de mon mieux

Kero : Et si tu allais nous faire à manger Matthieu ?

Matthieu : C'est vrai, je commence à avoir faim moi aussi

Les 2 gardiens s'en allèrent suivis de Sakura lorsqu'ils entendirent poussés un cri, ils descendirent en vitesse

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lionel avait pris Tyler par le cou et lui frottait les cheveux avec son poing tandis qu'Anthony et Tiffany rigolaient

Lionel : Bien sûr que tu as mon autorisation imbécile !

Sakura : On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Lionel : Mon meilleur ami m'a demandé l'autorisation de demander Stéph en mariage !

Sakura : C'est super ! Félicitation Tyler

Tyler(gêné) : Merci (lui, gêné, ça me surprend ! ^^)

Sakura : Bon, on va faire à manger, vous restez dîner ?

Lionel : Non

Elle regarde le magicien qui la dévisage, il avait répondu tellement froidement, on sentait que Lionel avait de la peine parce que Sakura lui cachait des choses

Anthony : Pourquoi ? Il faut fêter ça !

Lionel : Je n'ai pas trop envie, je rentre, Tyler, tu viens ?

Tyler : Ouais, à plus tout le monde !

Ils sortirent de la maison, Tyler quitta Lionel à un croisement, ce dernier regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 21h

Lionel(pense) : J'ai le temps d'aller faire un tour en ville

Il s'y rendit donc et passa devant la bijouterie de ce matin, il regarda dans son sac et s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas donné son cadeau

Lionel(pense) : De toute façon, je la vois demain

Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un(c'est une manie chez eux ou quoi ? Tout le temps en train de foncer dans les passants !)

Lionel : Excusez-moi

Personne : Ce n'est pas grave Lionel

Lionel : Jacynthe ?

Jacynthe : Quel coïncidence !

Elle afficha un sourire narquois

Lionel : Où allais-tu ?

Jacynthe : Je me promenais, et toi ?

Lionel : Pareil

Jacynthe : Ca te dirait de continuer la route avec moi ?

Lionel : Pourquoi pas

Ils se promenèrent dans la ville et discutèrent

Jacynthe : Ce n'est pas Sakura là-bas ?

Il détourna le regard

Lionel(surpris) : Si, que fait-elle ici ?

Elle était accompagné d'un garçon, grand, brun, et très mignon

Jacynthe : Hey ! Mais c'est….

Lionel : ...Christopher !

Sakura lui prit la main et ils continuèrent leur route ensemble, Lionel était paralysé, il venait de la quitter il y a 1h et il la retrouve avec un autre garçon, il décida de les suivre, le « couple »(si on peut dire parce que Sakura est censé être avec Lionel ! O_o) tourna à une ruelle, Lionel fit de même et sentit une profonde douleur, comme si, on venait de lui arraché le cœur d'un coup, il partit en courant, Sakura et Christopher détachaient leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre et sourirent

Lionel arriva chez lui, à la fois en colère et en proie à une immense détresse, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, après tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux, il prit son épée et sous la colère cassa tout dans sa chambre, il trancha l'ours en peluche que Sakura lui avait offert en 2 et balança l'unique photo d'eux à travers la pièce, le cadre se cassa, encore trop anéantit, il frappa la vitre de sa fenêtre de toute ses forces avec son poing, la vitre se brisa, la main en sang, il tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer comme un enfant. Océane rentra dans la chambre suivit d'Isis et de tout le monde (sauf Sakura)

Isis : Maître !

Lionel : Sortez !

Océane : Lionel,….

Lionel(criant) : J'ai dit dehors ! Allez-vous en !

Ils obéirent dans l'instant et rencontrèrent les sœurs et la mère de celui-ci dans le couloir

Ylande : Que se passe t-il ?

Anthony : On l'ignore totalement

Tiffany : Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec Sakura

Kero : Pour qu'il se mette dans cet état, je ne vois que cette raison

Sakura rentra accompagné de Christopher

Sakura : Merci de m'avoir raccompagné

Christopher : Je t'en prie

Sakura : A demain alors

Christopher : Oui, à demain

Sakura rentra chez elle, elle était seule à la maison, Thomas et son père ne rentreraient pas, son frère avait décidé de suivre son père sur les sites archéologiques, il voulait connaître un peu mieux le métier de son père et sans doute suivre ses traces, elle monta se coucher mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte, elle alla ouvrir

Sakura : Christopher ?

Christopher : Tu as oublié de reprendre ton paquet

Sakura : Ah ! Oui, merci

Pendant ce temps, Lionel arrivait devant chez Sakura, il voulait des explications, il monta jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, en fait, il n'aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir, les choses étaient déjà assez difficiles pour lui. Il regarda la scène avec douleur et dégoût et s'en alla, Sakura et Christopher s'embrassaient encore et ils étaient allongés sur son lit, il se rendit sur la tour de Hong Kong pour réfléchir, en fait, sa décision était toute prise, il allait rompre avec Sakura….définitivement

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla, Christopher était couché près d'elle, elle se remémora alors les évènements passés et sourit

Sakura : Merci

Christopher : De quoi ?

Sakura : Pour hier soir

Christopher : Tout le plaisir était pour moi

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, Sakura en profita pour se changer, ils déjeunèrent et se rendirent au centre commercial

Christopher : Tu es sûre ?

Sakura : Oui !

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin

Sakura : Alors, laquelle tu préfères ?

Christopher : Celle-là

Il montra une gourmette en argent très jolie

Sakura : Tu es sûr ?

Christopher : Oui

Vendeuse : Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Sakura : Oui, je voudrais cette gourmette s'il vous plaît et je voudrais y graver une inscription

La vendeuse prit un papier

Vendeuse : Je vous écoute

Sakura : Je voudrais qu'il y ait écrit « je t'aime » et qu'il y ait le nom Sakura avec

Elle regarda Christopher qui lui sourit

Vendeuse : Très bien

Sakura : Quand pourra t-on passer le chercher ?

Vendeuse : Ce soir, vers 19h

Christopher : Merci

Elle remplit un formulaire et ils se promenèrent toute la journée dans le centre, sans même avoir remarqué qu'Anthony les avait vu alors qu'il passait par hasard

Anthony : Je comprend pourquoi il étais aussi mal hier

A la fin de la journée, Sakura alla chercher la gourmette et rentra chez elle, épuisé, elle ne prit même pas la peine de manger et s'endormit aussi tôt

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sakura éteignit son réveil

Sakura : Oh, non, je vais être en retard !

Elle se leva et dévala les marches de l'escalier, elle avala son petit déjeuner en vitesse et s'en alla en cours, elle arriva en classe

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde

Tous : Bonjour Sakura

Elle se dirigea vers Anthony, Tyler et Tiffany qui la dévisagèrent

Sakura : Bonjour, Lionel n'est pas avec vous ?

Ils la regardèrent sans dire un mot

Tyler : Tu es vraiment dégueulasse !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Tyler : Comme si tu ne le savais pas

Elle essaya de chercher du réconfort auprès de Tiffany mais elle baissa les yeux, Christopher arriva en classe, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Lionel, lorsque le magicien vit Christopher, il commença à sénerver sur lui

Sakura : Lionel ! Arrête !

Il lança un regard méprisant à Sakura qui aida Christopher à se relever

Lionel : Tout est fini entre nous Sakura, ne t'approche plus de moi, tu me dégoûtes

Il cogna Christopher mais le prof arriva et envoya Lionel chez le proviseur et Christopher à l'infirmerie

A la pause déjeuner

Sakura avait prit Tiffany à part

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tiffany : C'est à toi de me le dire, Lionel vous a vu, toi et Christopher

Sakura : Oh ! non !

Tiffany : Il vous a vu samedi soir ensemble et Anthony vous a vu hier

Sakura : J'espère qu'il n'ait pas au courant

Tiffany(abasourdit) : C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Sakura : Ca devrait me toucher plus ?


	14. Le changement de Sakura

**Chapitre 14 : Le changement de Sakura**

Tiffany(n'en croyant pas ses oreilles) : Lionel vous a vu vous embrasser et dans ta chambre…

Sakura(surprise) : Quoi ?

Tiffany : Enfin tu réagis !

Sakura : On s'est jamais embrassés !

Tiffany : Arrête de nier, vous avez même passé la nuit ensemble !

Sakura : Oui mais….

Tiffany : J'ai vraiment honte d'être ton amie, tu as trompé Lionel !

Sakura : Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Tiffany : Alors explique-moi

Sakura : Quand vous êtes partis samedi soir, je suis allé faire des courses en ville, j'avais vu une bijouterie dans l'après-midi et repéré un parfait cadeau pour Lionel, une gourmette, mais de peur que Lionel ne me vois l'acheter, j'ai préférer attendre un peu, j'ai croisé Christopher et on a fait la route ensemble, arrivé au magasin, la vendeuse m'a dit que le modèle était épuisé, alors hier, j'ai demandé à Christopher de venir avec moi pour m'aider à en choisir une autre au cas où il n'y aurait plus le modèle que je voulais, comme c'est un garçon, c'est plus facile pour moi de décider et je ne voulais pas que Tyler et Anthony soient au courant, je voulais que ce soit une surprise totale, nous sommes donc allé au centre commercial, parce qu'il y avait le même magasin et on a terminé la journée ensemble en temps qu'AMIS

Tiffany : Et pour la nuit ensemble ?

Sakura : Il est revenu me voir après que l'on se soit quitté, il portait mes autres paquets et a oublié de me les donner, il a donc fait demi-tour, je me suis évanouie et j'étais encore dans ce rêve bizarre, j'ai sentit mon cœur se ralentir et j'étouffais, et Christopher m'a dit que mon pouls était très faible et que mon cœur commençait à s'arrêter de battre, à un moment, j'ai même arrêter de respirer, Christopher a été obligé de me faire du bouche à bouche, il m'a sauvé la vie et…..oh ! mon dieu, Lionel a dû arriver à ce moment là !

Tiffany : En effet

Sakura : Il faut que j'aille lui parler

Tiffany : Sakura, attend !

Mais elle était déjà partit, elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale lorsqu'elle aperçut Lionel embrasser une fille, ils étaient adossés contre un mur, Sakura étouffa un cri et ils s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder, elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurs, Christopher arriva à ce moment

Christopher : Lâche ma sœur tout de suite

Lionel : Pourquoi, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire

Jacynthe : Fiche-moi la paix, Chris !

Lionel : Tu as bien eu Sakura, alors je peux bien avoir ta sœur !

Christopher saisit Lionel par sa cravate et lui colla un pain en pleine figure

Lionel : Tu veux te battre ? Pas de problème, je suis d'humeur pour

Christopher : Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire cette fois-ci !

Jacynthe : Arrêtez !

Elle prit Lionel par le bras et l'emmena plus loin, Christopher se mit à la recherche de Sakura et la retrouva sur le toit de l'école

Christopher : Sakura ?

Sakura pleurait de plus en plus fort

Sakura : Va t'en !

Christopher : Je suis désolé

Sakura : Pas autant que moi, va t'en s'il te plaît

Il s'en alla, elle resta seule pendant un moment et passa derrière le grillage qui entourait le toit, elle s'y accrocha

Sakura : Je peux bien mourir, maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne fait aucune différence, mon destin est de quitter cette terre de toute façon

Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha la grille, tombant en chute libre

Voix : Carte des plantes !

Elle atterrit sur un arbre gigantesque qui ralentit sa chute et tomba sur les fesses, elle ouvrit les yeux, le temps était figé

Sakura : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Lionel : Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé mourir ?

Sakura : Maintenant ou plus tard, c'est la même chose !

Lionel : Quoi ?

Le temps revint à la normale et les 2 cartes de Lionel(le temps et les plantes) s'élevèrent dans le ciel et se détruisirent

Sakura : Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé d'abord ?

Lionel : Parce qu'on a une mission à remplir !

Sakura : Laisse-moi tranquille, je fais ce que je veux !

Lionel : Je viens de te sauver la vie et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? J'ai sacrifié 2 cartes pour toi alors que ce week-end, tu m'as trompé !

Sakura : Tu l'as dit toi-même, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu me dégoûtes

Lionel : Tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce !

Sakura : Désormais, on a plus rien à se dire, et tiens, cadeau de la garce !

Elle leva la main vers lui et il fut projeté contre un mur, elle s'en alla, Lionel cracha du sang

Lionel : Je savais qu'il fallait pas l'énerver

Sur un arbre, 3 ombres contemplaient la scène

Stéphano : Tu t'es surpassé Brine !

Brine : Je t'avais dit de me laissé faire, ces histoires de cœur, je les connais !

Valendra(jalouse) : Pas mal pour une débutante

Stéphano : J'attend mieux de ta part Valendra !

Valendra : Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite va être très réussit !

Stéphano : C'est ce soir où la prophétie de Séléna n'aura plus de raison d'être !

En classe

Prof : Bien, tout le monde m'a rendu les papiers nécessaires, nous manquons d'encadreurs pour ce voyage alors j'aimerai que vous trouviez des personnes de votre entourage acceptant de nous accompagner

A la fin des cours, ils se rendirent en répétition pour la pièce de théâtre, c'était la dernière avant le voyage, Mme Yazima n'avait plus le temps de les encadrer à cause des préparatifs pour la sortie, tous les élèves étaient donc au gymnase, c'était la scène où le prince Stéphane(donc Lionel) avoue ses sentiments à la princesse(pas facile, surtout maintenant). Sakura pénètre sur scène

Sakura : Je l'ai vu, je suis sûre qu'il se trouvait ici

Lionel arriva

Lionel : Qui cherchez-vous ?

Elle se retourna

Sakura : Vous ? Ici ? On risque de vous voir !

Lionel : Je prendrais n'importe quel risque pour vous princesse

Sakura sentit sa gorge se nouer

Sakura(d'une petite voix) : Pou…pourquoi cela ?

Lionel : Parce que….je…

Sakura attendait sa réplique

Lionel : Parce que je…..je….

Elle sentit son cœur réduit en miettes

Lionel : Je….

Elle s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux

Sakura(criant) : Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Avoue-le, dis-le !

Il baissa le regard mais releva soudain la tête pour lui faire face

Lionel : C'est trop dur

Sakura : Je le savais

Prof : Ce n'est pas dans la pièce !

Elle éclata en sanglot et s'enfuit en pleurant

Tiffany : Sakura ! Attend !

Elle regarda Lionel

Lionel : Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait !

Tiffany : Arrête de te fier aux apparences !

Sakura : C'est un rêve ?

Stéphano : Oui, mais tout ce qui s'y passe est réel

Sakura : Te voilà

Stéphano : Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas

Sakura : Mais, c'est parce qu'il croit que je l'ai trompé !

Stéphano : Et lui, avec cette fille, il a fait pareil

Sakura : Oui, mais….

Stéphano : Tu sais que tu es prête, tu le veux autant que moi !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa, une lueur noire, comme les ténèbres sortit de la bouche de Stéphano et rentra à l'intérieur de celle de Sakura, elle eut un frisson et rouvrit les yeux

Stéphano : Tu vois enfin le monde sous un nouveau jour

Sakura le regarda

Sakura : Toi ?

Stéphano : Cela te gêne ?

Sakura(avec un sourire malicieux) : Bien sûr que non

Elle sentit une chaleur la brûler à l'épaule, à l'endroit de son tatouage

Stéphano : Comment te sens-tu ?

Sakura : Mieux que jamais, enfin libre

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et éteignit son réveil en le flambant d'une boule de feu qu'elle fit apparaître dans sa main, elle se leva et prit une douche puis s'habilla et partit pour l'école, Sakura rentra en classe, regardant tout le monde de haut, Anthony la dévisagea dès son arrivée mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les garçons de la classe, il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait, quand aux autres garçons, c'était vis à vis de sa tenue, elle avait raccourcit sa jupe(vous connaissez sûrement les uniformes japonais, comme si sa jupe était pas assez courte comme ça !) et laissé sa chemise ouverte au niveau du décolleté et laissant voir son nombril, elle s'assit à sa place sous les chuchotements des filles sur sa tenue, Sakura les dévisagea et l'une d'entre elles s'écroula au sol, Sakura sourit alors, le professeur rentra dans la classe précédé de Lionel et Christopher, Sakura lança un regard malicieux à ce dernier. Le cours de mathématique commença, Sakura s'ennuyait à mourir, puis, sourit alors, toutes les vitres de la classe éclatèrent en même temps, suivit par celles de toute l'école, le prof arrêta le cours et les élèves furent évacués, les cours furent suspendus, Anthony se dirigea vers Sakura suivit des autres

Anthony : Sakura !

Elle se retourna, sourire aux lèvres

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clow ?

Anthony : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tiffany : Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis ce matin

Sakura : En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien

Lionel : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle éclata de rire

Sakura : Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles, vous ne comprenez pas ? Clow, tu dois savoir, je suis sûr que tu t'en doutais mais tu ne me l'as pas dit et maintenant, c'est trop tard

Anthony : Tu as encore le temps de revenir

Voix : Elle ne reviendra pas

Sakura se retourna

Sakura : Te voilà enfin, Stéphano

Un homme apparut, habillé de noir, mais personne ne put distingué son visage

Sakura : Pourquoi ne pas leur dire tous tes petits secrets Clow ? Après tout, c'est ta faute tout ce qui arrive !

Tyler : Quoi ?

Lionel : De quoi elle parle ?

Sakura : Oh ! Suis-je bête, c'est partit tout seul !

Anthony : Ca suffit !

Sakura: Cela te tenterait-il un petit combat ?

Tyler : C'est ridicule !

Sakura : Ne te mêles pas de ça !

Lionel : Arrête ! Reprend toi !

Elle s'approche de lui

Sakura : Ce qui m'arrive est autant la faute de Clow que la tienne ! Alors maintenant, vous payez vos erreurs !

Tyler : Sakura, arrête !

Sakura : Pourquoi ? C'est trop drôle !

Stéphano : Voyez-vous, Sakura m'appartient à présent et rien ne pourra la faire revenir parmi vous

Il regarde Lionel

Lionel(pense) : Ces yeux….aussi bleu que l'océan et aussi froid que la mort, c'est lui l'homme des rêves de Sakura et qui la terrifiait tant

Stéphano : Tu n'es qu'un petit imbécile !

Sakura s'en alla, laissant Stéphano avec ses anciens amis

Stéphano : Je vous ai manipulé et vous vous êtes laissés faire comme des amateurs ! Mais, je vais te dire mon petit secret chasseur


	15. Sakura, maîtresse des ténèbres

_**Chapitre 15: Sakura, maîtresse des ténèbres**_

Il le regarda dans les yeux

Stéphano : Elle ne l'a jamais embrassé, elle n'a rien fait avec lui tout comme Yué et Kero ne sont jamais venu à son aide lors de l'attaque des cyclones

Il regarde Anthony

Stéphano : C'est tellement mieux d'avoir l'élue à ses côtés que de l'avoir comme ennemie, cette fois, tu as perdu Clow, sans elle, vous n'êtes rien, ta petite protégée est maintenant ton ennemie

Il éclata de rire et s'en alla, disparaissant comme par enchantement

Tiffany : Si vous m'aviez écouté, on en serait pas là !

Ils la regardèrent tous

Tiffany : Elle m'avait dit toute la vérité, qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Christopher

Elle regarde Lionel et Anthony

Tiffany : Mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, et voilà le résultat, j'ai perdue ma meilleure amie !

Elle s'en alla en courant

Anthony : Tiffany !

Lionel : On est des crétins, on s'est laissé manipuler !

Anthony : J'en suis responsable, c'est ma faute

Lionel : Non, c'est la mienne aussi

Tyler : Cherchez une solution au lieu de vous morfondre !

Anthony : Tyler a raison

Tiffany était adossé contre un mur

Voix : Tiffany ?

Elle tourna la tête

Tiffany : Sakura ?

Sakura : Viens avec moi

Tiffany : Mais…

Elle lui sourit

Sakura : Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, comment Anthony réagira t-il quand il saura ? Il va te rejeter, comme Lionel l'a fait avec moi

Tiffany baissa les yeux

Sakura : Tu sais bien que je suis ta seule et unique amie

Sakura lui tendit la main, Tiffany la prit et la suivit, elles disparurent à leur tour

Anthony : Il y a un moyen !

Lionel : C'est quoi ?

Anthony : L'amour !

Tyler le regarda

Tyler : Tu as bien vu, hier, Lionel n'a même plus été capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait !

Lionel : Je….

Anthony : Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

Lionel : Oui…non….je sais plus ! Tout arrive si vite

Tyler : Et bien grouille toi de savoir parce que ton ex est en train de tout casser !

Ils regardèrent l'état du lycée, le temps se figea alors

Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Anthony : Je crois que Sakura n'est pas la seule à avoir succombé au mal

Lionel : C'est à dire ?

Anthony : Que nos gardiens se sont fait attaqués par ceux de Sakura

Lionel regarda dans la même direction qu'Anthony et les 2 magiciens se précipitèrent vers Océane, Samantha était un peu moins blessé et la tenait

Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Océane, oh non !

Samantha : C'est Yué et Kero, ils sont devenus fous, Isis est dans le même état

Anthony essaya de soigner les 2 gardiens de Lionel

Gothar : On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à Sakura ? Parce que nous, on a payé le prix fort !

Lionel : Elle a changé de camp

Les 4 gardiens : QUOI ???

Lionel : J'ai été vraiment stupide !

Anthony : Rectification, nous avons vraiment été stupides !

Samantha défigea le temps et ils rentrèrent chez Lionel, Ylande les attendait

Ylande : Viens mon fils, je dois te parler

Lionel : Oui mère

Le téléphone sonna, Anthony alla répondre

Anthony : Allô ?

Voix : Anthony ?

Anthony : C'est toi ? Que se passe t-il ?

Voix : On a un problème !

Ylande : La lumière vous a abandonné

Il la regarda, surpris

Ylande : Ramène-la mon fils

Lionel : Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire !

Ylande : Regarde au fond de ton cœur

Sakura : Tu t'es surpassé Tiffany

Sakura portait une longue robe noire avec une traîne, fendue sur le devant au niveau du haut de ses cuisses, des manches longues comme ceux du costumes de Lionel mais en voile noir transparent, décolleté devant et derrière avec des chaussures à talons. Elle avait les cheveux relevés et attachés en chignon, fixer par des roses noires et quelques mèches tombaient un peu partout sur sa nuque et sur son front

Tiffany : Je dois dire que je préfère nettement cette couleur

Sakura : Le noir est tellement plus…

Stéphano : ….plus délicat

Tiffany s'inclina

Stéphano : Relève-toi Tiffany, tu es des nôtres à présent

Sakura : Alors ?

Brine arriva

Brine : On les attaque !

Stéphano : Pas tout de suite

Brine : Pourquoi est-elle là ?

Elle pointa Tiffany

Sakura : Parce que je le veux, oserais-tu me défier ?

Brine : Bien sûr que non

Elle s'inclina devant Sakura

Valendra : Mais moi oui

Sakura et Valendra se dévisagèrent

Sakura : C'est toi ?

Valendra : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te méprise

Sakura s'assit sur le trône

Sakura : Tu me fais pitié, tu es jalouse tout simplement, moi j'ai eu TOUT ce que je voulais…. QUI je voulais, dis-toi bien que tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, je peux te détruire rien qu'en levant la main

Stéphano éclata de rire

Valendra : Tu me le paieras !

Sakura : Réfléchis, qui a plus d'importance aux yeux du maître ? Moi, l'élue ou toi, un sous-fifre ?

Valendra fonça sur Sakura, prête à l'attaquer mais Stéphano la stoppa d'un geste de la main

Stéphano : Ne refais jamais ça !

Valendra s'agenouilla devant Stéphano pour s'excuser et Sakura sourit

Sakura : Tu vois, je suis reine ici, et je fais ce qui me plaît

Elle se leva et se mit devant Valendra, elle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur

Sakura : C'est moi la préférée ici

Stéphano s'assit à son tour sur le trône et Sakura à ses côtés, sur l'accoudoir, il lui prit la main

Stéphano : Et si on se distrayait un peu ? Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Sakura : Un petit voyage, je pense aller retrouver mes gardiens, je peux ?

Stéphano : Bien sûr trésor, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es reine et tu fais ce que tu veux

Sakura : Tu veux venir Tiffany ?

Tiffany : Oui, bien sûr

Sakura fit apparaître une magnifique paire d'ailes noires dans son dos et fit de même pour Tiffany puis, elles s'en allèrent

Brine : Tu n'as pas l'intention de la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Stéphano : Je n'en ai plus eu l'intention depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, elle est bien trop belle pour mourir et possède un immense pouvoir

Valendra : N'est-elle pas un danger ?

Stéphano : Tu oublies que j'adore ça, je me demande ce que Li peut bien trouver à Jacynthe, elle est tellement fade à côté d'elle

Valendra sentit la rage l'envahir, les choses s'inversaient pour elle, elle n'était plus la préférée

Stéphano : J'ai l'intention de faire d'elle ma reine

Valendra : Quoi ?

Brine : Bonne idée

Valendra : Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Lionel se retrouva sur le toit de l'école et réfléchissait

Voix : Bonsoir Lionel

Il leva la tête

Lionel : Sé…Séléna ?

Séléna : Oui

Lionel : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Séléna : Pour te guider

Lionel : Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt !

Séléna : Tu devais passer par cette épreuve pour réaliser certaines choses

Lionel : Comme quoi ?

Séléna : Ton cœur le sais

Lionel : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire mes sentiments, j'aurais trop peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois

Séléna : C'est là où je veux en venir

Lionel : Comment ça ?

Séléna : Il fallait que tu réalises à quel point l'amour faisait mal pour pouvoir affronter la suite, elle n'agit pas comme ça par plaisir

Lionel : Je sais, elle est manipulé

Séléna : Ce n'est pas la seule raison, son cœur souffre et pas qu'à cause de votre séparation, le mal l'a prise parce qu'elle était plus faible que vous tous réunis

Lionel : Mais sa puissance magique est….

Séléna : Il ne s'agit pas de magie, depuis ton départ du Japon elle s'était affaiblie, c'est un cœur pur, même si elle a changé de camps, son cœur reste identique à autrefois, elle reste la petite fille fragile et naïve qu'elle était

Lionel : Si je comprend bien, c'est ma faute si elle est aussi faible ?

Séléna : Tu n'y est pas du tout, tu comprendras lorsque tu seras prêt à affronter de nouveaux tes sentiments, tu verras qu'elle reste la petite Sakura que tu as connu autrefois

Elle s'envola sur ses derniers mots

Séléna : N'oublie pas quand même, le temps t'es compté

Lionel rentra chez lui et vit 2 ombres voler jusqu'à la tour de Hong Kong, il décida de les suivre, elles se posèrent sur la tour

Sakura : Mes fidèles gardiens

Ils s'avancèrent tous 2 vers elle et elle les pris dans ses bras, Lionel observait de loin, ne les distinguant pas bien

Yué : Tu voulais nous voir ?

Sakura : Oui

Kero : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Nous allons passer à l'action

Tiffany : C'est à dire ?

Sakura : Nous allons trouver les élus

Kero releva la tête

Yué : Il y a un intrus

Kero courut vers Lionel et lui sauta dessus en grognant et en lui montrant ses crocs, Sakura arriva avec son second gardien et Tiffany

Sakura : Ne serait-ce pas le second maître des cartes ? Tu as fait une remarquable prise mon Kero

Lionel(pense) : Elle est sensé être totalement dénué de tous bons sentiments et pourtant, on dirait qu'il reste une partie d'elle capable d'aimer

Sakura : Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

Lionel : Devant ta beauté, oui

Elle rougit puis, secoua la tête vivement

Lionel(pense) : C'est bien ce que je pensais

Sakura : Que veux-tu Li ?

Lionel : J'aimerais bien que ton gardien me lâche avant de te répondre

Sakura : Laisse cet idiot Kero !

Le fauve se retira et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa maîtresse

Lionel : Je veux que tu reviennes

Sakura : Sûrement pas !

Lionel : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je me plais à jouer les méchantes

Lionel : Si je comprend bien, nous sommes ennemis ?

Sakura : Tu en mets du temps à comprendre !

Lionel(souriant) : Tu es ennemi avec l'homme que tu aimes ?

Elle se figea, ne sachant plus quoi dire, il la fixait intensément, elle se perdit dans son regard

Lionel : Parce que tu m'aimes encore…n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

Elle resta toujours aussi silencieuse

Lionel : Alors, Sakura ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement et prudemment, soudain, Yué s'interposa

Sakura : Attend Yué

Il regarda sa maîtresse et s'écarta, Lionel se plaça devant elle, ils n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux du chinois, son cœur, à ce moment précis, ne battait que pour lui

Sakura : Je…

Il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant, la réchauffant, mais au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la sienne, une flèche effleura le maître des cartes

Brine : Oh ! Pardon, elle m'a échappé des mains

Stéphano : Sakura, on rentre

Elle le regarda, puis, regarda de nouveau Lionel

Sakura : Et toi ?

Lionel : Quoi ?

Stéphano : Sakura, j'ai dit, on rentre

Sakura : Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?


End file.
